


Choices(Seontaek)

by kimheechulmiki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimheechulmiki/pseuds/kimheechulmiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Cupcakes is owned by the Kim brothers, Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Like any family, they have their fair share of problems both at work and at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I post one of my favourite MinSu, as my debut here.  
> Of course some of you might have already read it in my LJ account.  
> Happy Reading.

Kim JunSu cupped his chin with one hand while the other supported the said hand’s elbow. Sighing softly he looked with dismay at the pouring rain pounding the pavement and splashing itself on the big glass window of their cafe.  
It’s not that he didn’t like the rain or ungrateful for one of God’s gifts’ to mankind. But it had been raining almost every single day this past week and it was bad for business. The side walk in front of Kim’s Cupcakes where their customers drank coffee or tea while enjoying their delicious cupcakes was now drenched with the furniture carefully stacked inside.

Sighing again he turned away from the window only to see his hyeongnim behind him. Kim HeeChul ears were plugged as usual and in his hand was a mop.

The red head was wriggling his hips and bopping his head to music only he heard. The small ponytail on top of his head bopped along as well. Grinning

JunSu walked towards him, tapping his shoulders.  
“Hyeongnim, let me do it.” Junsu took the mop and began mopping the floor. A lone customer had left a trail of muddy shoe prints from outside and JunSu knew it irked his cleanliness obsessed hyeong.  
HeeChul sat down on one of the chairs provided as he watched his dongsaeng meticulously clean the floor. Looking away he spotted his other dongsaeng

Kim Jae Joong humming as he placed a freshly baked tray of small cupcakes on one of the shelves next to the other yummy cupcakes in the display case.

“Jae Joong-ah?” HeeChul called out.

“Yeah hyeong?” Jae Joong laid the tray down slowly before making his way to HeeChul.

“What would you like for dinner?”

“You’re buying?” JunSu spun around, mop forgotten for the time being.

“Eh? Hyeongnim, I already prepared dinner.” Jae Joong sounded surprised at his elder hyeong’s suggestion. Business wasn’t that good and the rent for the shop was up soon. They couldn’t afford to be wasteful. “Or are you sick of my cooking?” Jae Joong threw dagger like stares towards his hyeong.

Heechul halfway stood up as he glared and hissed at Jae Joong. “What did you say?”

JunSu quickly butted in to avoid his beloved hyeongs fighting. “Of course not, Jae Joong hyeong.” JunSu silently pleaded Heechul with his eyes. “Aish!

Hyeoong!” Junsu whined in his dolphin voice.

“What?!” Both of them turned to look at their dongsaeng who was now pouting and making funny faces while doing a funny dance.

“Omo! JunSu! Stop that!” Heechul started laughing and a few seconds later so did Jae Joong. They both knew Junsu always made them laugh and eased tension. The entire cafe was filled with JunSu signature laughter soon afterwards that they didn’t hear the small bells attached to the main door jingled as it slide opened.

“Good evening Heechul hyeongnim, Jae Joong hyeong and JunSu hyeong.” A tall man greeted all of them, while drops of rain water dripped from his shoulder length hair and clothes on to the newly cleaned floor. There were 3 different responses.

HeeChul “Yah! Chang Min-ah, the floor!”

Jae Joong “Don’t just stand there, come on in!”

JunSu said nothing at first but gasped. “Omo! Omo! Look at you!” He pulled the taller man to the door, behind the counter that was marked private. It was an office cum rest area for the brothers while at work.

“Sit!” JunSu ordered him and grabbed towel and proceeded to wipe the younger man’s wet hair. “Take off your shirt and put this on. You’ll just have to wear those damp trousers til we get home.” JunSu stopped toweling his hair for a few seconds to hand him a dry t shirt.

“Thank you, hyeong.” ChangMin smiled at his husband.

“I suppose you forgot your umbrella, again?” Junsu chided him as he resumed toweling ChangMin’s hair once he took off his wet shirt and slipped JunSu’s dry t-shirt.  
ChangMin said nothing but merely nodded and listened silently as JunSu went on about how he should be more careful, how the rain could make him sick.

ChangMin heard it all before, from his mother.He’s not a child anymore. He’s an adult, a married man and because he’s spouse was talking he remained silent. The café wasn’t that big so despite the door being closed both HeeChul and Jae Joong could hear every single word JunSu uttered.

“He’s at it again.” Jae Joong sat down next to his hyeong.

HeeChul unplugged one of his headphones and slipped in into Jae Joong’s ears. Together they sat in silence until a few seconds later JunSu comes out.

In his hands are ChangMin’s wet shirt, JunSu is still softly grumbling about something as he put the wet shirt into a bag and reentered the room.

“He still treats him like a dongsaeng.” Jae Joong remarked as his feet tapped to the music floating into his ear.

“He needs time to adjust.” HeeChul closed his eyes and lean against his dongsaeng. The earlier argument he had with JaeJoong was just for show and to  
cheer up JunSu. Both men saw how depressed he looked. They both knew what the rain reminded their dongsaeng of.

Flashback.

“Where is he?” HeeChul demanded as he flung down his briefcase. He hurried back from a meeting after receiving JaeJoong frantic phone call.  
“I don’t know hyeong. He was supposed to be back ages ago. I got worried, that’s why I called you.” JaeJoong looked at the pouring rain uneasily. It’s late, JunSu is still not home. He doesn’t stay out late often and if he does he’d call. But all calls to his hand phone were unanswered.

“What about that boyfriend of his? What’s his name?” HeeChul memory doesn’t work well on people he doesn’t like.

“Park JaeBeom or was it KeyBeom? I can’t remember but I did call him, the number has been disconnected and no longer in use.” Jae Joong frowned.

“JunSu told me they were going out on a date and …that’s it!” JaeJoong snapped his fingers. “I know where they went.”  
“Fine, I’ll drive!” both men scrambled out of their apartment and into HeeChul’s car.

Half an hour later it was still pouring when they found him. He was sitting down all alone, in the dark, soaking wet on a park bench crying.  
End of flashback.

End of chapter one.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Cupcakes is owned by the Kim brothers, Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Like any family, they have their fair share of problems both at work and at home.

ChangMin watched JunSu as he picked up the wet and soiled towels. “Hyeong?”

“Mmm?” Junsu rolled the towel into a ball and stuffed them into the same bag as the wet shirt. “Hungry? I think I can smell the stew. Come on!” Junsu grabbed his wrist and together they left the room.

ChangMin swallowed a sigh and allowed himself to be led to the kitchen. The kitchen had 3 ovens and several stainless steel counters as work areas. It is a bakery. So the kitchen was quite crowded. But the brothers managed to fit in a small table just enough for 4 people to eat next to the stoves.

Jae Joong immediately stood up when he saw both men leaving the room.  
“Let’s have dinner hyeongnim.” Jae Joong handed him back his ear phone.

They had just finished eating when the bells rang, indicating there were customers.  
“I’ll go hyeong.” ChangMin volunteered as he tied on a black apron around his waist.

“Okay, thanks.” Jae Joong began clearing the table.

HeeChul saw that the customers were a bunch of giggling college students. They were trying their best to flirt with the oblivious to their charms oppa. HeeChul glanced at JunSu who was, ignoring what was going on up front. Anyone who had only been married for 3 months would take notice and maybe do something like smack those girls’ heads together or something. Anyone but his dongsaeng. Jae Joong too looked up and shared a look with his hyeong. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Jae Joong was about to get up when he saw that ChangMin was already on his way back to the kitchen.

“Thanks Min-ah.” HeeChul took a sip of water as the younger man helped Jae Joong keep the side dishes back into the fridge.

“You’re welcome, hyeongnim.” ChangMin smiled at him.

“They sure like you, huh?” JaeJoong noted with interest. “That’s the third time they came this week and mysteriously they seem to always come around this time.”

ChangMin, who was drinking some water, started choking.

“Come now, ChangMin, surely you’re not flattered. Pretty, young things coming all the way here just to see you!” Jaejoong went on mercilessly.

“And as I recall, the other time those girls came there were a guy with them and he was sooo ogling over you!” Heechul decided to join in after seeing how embarrassed ChangMin looked.

Now Changmin wasn’t only choking but he was giving beet roots a run for their money!

“Yah, hyeong now you’ve embarrassed him.” JunSu stood up and gently patted his back.

ChangMin stiffen as he felt JunSu’s small hands on his back. He felt his cheek grow hot. His back was on fire as well. His heart beat a little faster and louder then it normally does. He hopes the others especially JunSu hyeong doesn’t hear it. To Junsu it was just an innocent gesture but for ChangMin it was something that set his blood racing.

It’s a rarity JunSu actually touching him. They might be legally married but that’s about it. The marriage is only on paper. JunSu have never touched him once nor kissed him. Hell, the marriage hasn’t even been consummated. ChangMin had a funny feeling he’ll die a virgin. He wasn’t blaming anyone least of all JunSu although it was his idea.

Flashback.  
“I’ll accept your proposal, but on several conditions. And I expect you to promise to abide by it or I’ll divorce you immediately.” JunSu looked at ChangMin straight in the eye.  
ChangMin was nervous enough as it is, proposing and all but now this? What was the condition he wondered as he waited for JunSu to continue.  
“So do you agree to it?” JunSu prompted him.

“Er… hyeong I don’t even know what it is yet.” ChangMin nervously loosen the tie that suddenly felt like a hangman’s noose.

“I’ll marry you, but we’ll not share the same bed or room. No sex. “JunSu paused as he saw ChangMin’s eyes widen with surprise. “We’ll be married in paper only.”

“No physical contact?” ChangMin asked. “No holding hands or hugging?”

JunSu shrugged his slim shoulders “Let’s take it slow okay? One day at a time. Get to know each other first. So do we have a deal? Do you promise? Another thing, cheat on me, I’ll divorce you immediately.”

Promise he did, with all his heart, the heart that he had given to Kim JunSu.  
ChangMin didn’t understand at first, but after a long talk with both JunSu’s elder hyeongs he did. They told him about that rainy night. JunSu’s boyfriend of 2 years Park Jae Beom had dumped him. JunSu had found out that Jae Beom was cheating on him all this while and upon being confronted, Jae Beom dumped him. JunSu was waiting for Jae Beom to come back that rainy night. He never did.

ChangMin now understood that JunSu was left badly scarred by the relationship. He decided that he’ll protect JunSu and swore that JunSu will never have to go through that horrible experience again. He’ll wait for JunSu to give him his heart. ChangMin had long ago lost his heart to JunSu, only the older man didn’t know it.

They both met at a blind date. There were several other people there as well, more like a group blind date. It made things less awkward. ChangMin was instantly attracted to the quiet man who didn’t talk much but had a voice and a smile of an angel. Only that the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. ChangMin wondered what his story was.  
ChangMin, a child genius and was entering university when most kids his age were still in middle high school. After graduating with honors as a pharmacist, his mother thought marriage would be a good idea. Grudgingly he went on one blind date and another soon, he lost count. So when another was set up, like a good son he went although he rather be somewhere else.

But when he arrived at the meeting place he thanked his lucky stars and all the gods he knew he went. That was the first time he met not only a person that pleasant on the eyes but had a brain too. He was Kim JunSu.  
End of flashback.

 

After dinner several more customers came and soon it was time to close the shop. HeeChul wanted to finish some paper work so he said he’ll lock up. Among the three brothers, he was the least inclined towards cooking. The only reason he left his high paying job at the bank was because he wanted to make sure his brothers succeeded in their business, so he took it upon himself to be their manager.

“Well goodnight Jae Joong hyeong.” ChangMin readjusted his knapsack on his back as he waited for his husband to change out of uniform.

“There’s still time you know, it’s not quite midnight yet.” Jae Joong smiled at him. “Isn’t it your third month anniversary?”

“How?...” ChangMin sighed softly. “Yes, it is. I left early today because I thought we could go out and celebrate, but the weather wasn’t on my side.”

“What isn’t on your side?” Junsu just caught the last bit of the conversation.

“The weather, hyeong.” ChangMin explained.

“Ahh, yeah. All ready? Let’s go.” JunSu smiled at ChangMin and waved goodnight at Jae Joong.

They walked side by side towards the bus stop that was a few feet away from their shop. JunSu actually heard the entire conversation. He glanced at the man seated next to him. The bus is late tonight, he wondered what was going on in ChangMin’s mind. He had been rather quiet this evening. JunSu suddenly remembered a question ChangMin had asked him a week before their wedding.

Flashback.  
“Why did you agree to marry me, hyeong?”

“To make my hyeongs happy.” Junsu replied simply.

“What about your happiness?” ChangMin asked again.

“I’m happy when I see my hyeongs happy.”  
End of flash back.

 

Junsu thought that Shim ChangMin was the right one and so far he hadn’t been wrong. ChangMin had kept true to his promise. On top of that he is a very kind and loving man that got along with his hyeongs. He also loves animals, that’s a plus in JunSu’s book. These three months, he had been a very good friend. JunSu found that it was easier to treat him like a dongsaeng. It made things less complicated.

ChangMin still hadn’t uttered a word when they reached their apartment complex. JunSu was about to enter the building when he suddenly turned around and faced his very surprised husband.

“Happy third month anniversary!”

Taken back ChangMin was rather speechless. “Huh?” He felt himself blushing. He was lost in his thoughts, dreaming about JunSu.  
“It’s the anniversary of our…”

“Friendship.” ChangMin interjected. “Yah hyeong, we should celebrate.” He had quickly recovered and was thinking of what to do next.

“Friendship?” JunSu looked at ChangMin with a puzzled expression across his handsome face.

ChangMin had to look away, the man in front of him look so adorable, he almost kissed him.  
“Come on, where would you like to go? I still have some money.”  
In the end JunSu decided to just take a walk by the Han River.

“This isn’t much of a celebration.” ChangMin pouted as he sat on one of the benches facing the mystique river. There weren’t many people about. They almost had the bank to themselves.

JunSu laughed at the cute pout. He thought Chang Min looked rather cute, but kept the comment to himself. Friendship? JunSu wasn’t aware he said it out loud.  
“Isn’t that what we are? Friends?”

JunSu nodded quietly. He felt relieved yet troubled at that statement.

“I got you a present.” ChangMin began digging into his knapsack.

“I didn’t…” ChangMin just brushed off JunSu’s words as he produced a small brightly wrapped box.

End of chapter 2


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Cupcakes is owned by the Kim brothers, Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Like any family, they have their fair share of problems both at work and at home.

A few days later.  
ChangMin groaned as he fumbled for his hand phone and switched off the alarm. He felt like he just fell asleep. He’d normally wake up a little later but today he promised his friend YooChun he’ll bring the birthday cake for their supervisor Jung YunHo. Jung YunHo was also YooChun’s boyfriend. JunSu agreed to make the cake but he had to swing by the cupcake shop on his way to work to collect it.

HeeChul took a cautious sip of the ice cold sour orange juice and winced. Too sour, he was trying to wean off caffeine. After spending the whole night doing the accounts, he needed something to wake up.  
He heard his two dongsaeng chatting occasionally while preparing the cupcakes for the day. As usual every morning they arrived at the crack of dawn to ensure there was ample supply of cupcakes. Their shop opened at 7.30 am, so they had plenty of time. HeeChul slowly made his way towards the comfy chairs in the darken shop. Lowering himself onto one he closed his eyes for a short nap when the familiar beep beep sound woke him.

ChangMin quickly punched in the code to deactivate the alarm of the shop, he hoped JunSu would offer him some tea or a sandwich; he hadn’t time to eat just now. Pulling the door close behind him, ChangMin made his way slowly guided only by the slim beam of light from the swinging doors of the kitchen. ChangMin was about to push the door open when he heard his name, making him stop in his tracks.

“ChangMin is not your dongsaeng.” Jae Joong repeated.

“I know.”

“Then stop treating him like one. For God’s sake JunSu he is your husband!” JaeJoong slammed a fist down. “Don’t. I don’t want to hear about the stupid promise that you both made or rather you forced upon him.”

JunSu didn’t say anything but continued to pipe the words Happy Birthday on the cake in front of him. Jae Joong was about to say something when he saw tears rolling down his dongsaeng’s plump cheeks.

ChangMin heard Jae Joong swear softly then he heard JunSu muffled cries. ChangMin guessed that Jae Joong was now holding the crying man. ChangMin knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but he felt like his legs were nailed to the ground, he couldn’t move. Junsu next words crushed his heart and he wished he had moved.

“I …I can’t …I can’t forget him, hyeong.” JunSu sobbed.

“Shh…it’s okay. Stop crying.” Jae Joong’s soothing voice was clear and comforting.

“How does one forget their first love?” JaeJoong couldn’t answer his dongsaeng’s question.

 

ChangMin had heard enough. He slowly turned around and retraced his steps back to the door. Once outside he put the alarm on again before quickly walking away.

HeeChul raised a finely arched eyebrow he who saw and heard everything, choose to say nothing. For now.

What did JunSu hyeong meant? Hyeong’s first love? Of course it was that jerk Park Jae Beom. Teeth clenched, ChangMin felt like punching the day lights of this Park Jae Beom. Holding his hand over his heart, ChangMin had no idea that love could hurt that much. His heart felt like was going to burst.  
He knew exactly how JunSu felt, because he too can’t forget his first love. But unlike JunSu, ChangMin was luckier in the sense that he got to marry his. Looking around ChangMin suddenly found that he was in an unfamiliar neighbourhood. Sighing he turned around and headed again for the cupcake shop. He had made a promise, and it has to be kept.

 

“He loves you. He’s madly in love with you, a blind man could probably sense it if not see it.” Jae Joong gently patted his dongsaeng back.

“Whaat?” JunSu broke away from Jae Joong’s embrace and a tear stained face stared at Jae Joong.

“Shim ChangMin loves you very much. I’m surprised you didn’t notice. Or did you?” Jae Joong asked a suddenly quiet JunSu. JunSu refused to meet his eyes instead he focused on the pattern of Jae Joong’s apron. “JunSu…?”

JunSu merely nodded.

Sighing again, Jae Joong blew a breath that shifted his bangs. “Perhaps you ought to give him a chance? Give yourselves a chance? Time to move on Su-ah.” Jae Joong combed his dongsaeng’s locks with his fingers. “ Don’t you think you both suffered enough? Try it, who knows?...”

“Hyeong, you making him sound like a flavor or something edible.”

“Isn’t he?” Jae Joong snorted as he saw JunSu blushed right to the roots of his hair. Perhaps there is a chance after all. JunSu wasn’t stupid nor blind when he chose ChangMin.

 

HeeChul grinned and quietly congratulated Jae Joong on the way he handled the situation. If he had it his way he would have picked up the nearest lying object and smacked JunSu’s head with it. He closed his eyes again when the beep beep awoke him again.  
“What does a man have to do to get some sleep?” He muttered to himself as he saw ChangMin entering the shop again. This time he had a determined look on his face, and he was clutching the strap of his shoulder bag rather tightly. Intrigued, HeeChul sat up and reached for his now lukewarm orange juice.

 

ChangMin took a deep breath as he pushed the swinging door and wished both apron clad men good morning.

Junsu looked up as he just finished tying a big red ribbon to secure the cake box. “You’re late. I thought you had forgotten.”

ChangMin noticed that JunSu was smiling at him. He felt a warm glow encasing him as he returned the smile. “I’m sorry I um…woke up late.” He had to lie. He picked up the cake box, after thanking both men he left.

“What kind of greeting was that?” Jae Joong glared at JunSu. “I thought you said you were going to try?”

“I’m sure he hasn’t eaten anything yet!” JunSu slapped his hands onto the work table as he grabbed a small cloth package and ran out of the shop.  
JunSu just made it out of the door when he spotted ChangMin walking slowly, a few meters away.

 

“ChangMin!” He hollered a loud as he could.

Lost in his thoughts, ChangMin didn’t quite hear JunSu until he felt a small hand clutching his sleeves. Surprised he looked to his left and saw a panting JunSu, who had ran all the way to catch up with him.

“B…break…fast.” A breathless JunSu handed him the package before collapsing on the nearby bench.

“JunSu hyeong?” ChangMin quickly put the cake box and breakfast down before sitting down next to JunSu. ChangMin gently held his wrist feeling his pulse.

“I’m ok, just out of breath. Didn’t… you hear me calling?” JunSu put his free hand on his chest.

Slipping his bag off his shoulders, ChangMin dug around until he found a bottle of water. “Drink some of this hyeong. You’ll feel better.”

JunSu looked up and realized that they were sitting very close. He noticed for the first time how smooth ChangMin’s skin was, how the tips of his lashes seem to just skim those cheeks and the way his hair at the ends curled slightly into his neck. Junsu leaned slightly and inhaled, his husband smiled delicious! JunSu smiled his thanks as he took the proffered water. And how lovely those chocolate orbs were, they had tiny gold flecks in them. After a few sip he did indeed feel better.  
JunSu screwed back the bottle and returned it to ChangMin. He blushed at his own thoughts, ChangMin probably drinks from the same spot as he did. Indirectly their lips touched. Indirectly they had kissed. JunSu gave himself a mental shake, stop! This is crazy!

Peering at JunSu’s pinkish cheeks, ChangMin asked “Are you really okay hyeong?”

“Yeah, you better hurry or you’ll be late!” JunSu hurriedly stood up and to his embarrassment he swayed and almost fell if it wasn’t for ChangMin who caught him.

Aish! What is wrong with me today? JunSu wondered.

“Let me walk you back to the cupcake shop.” ChangMin slipped an arm around JunSu.

It felt good to be in ChangMin’s arms, but he’ll be late for work. “I’m okay, really. Just go.” He gave ChangMin a small push.  
JunSu sat at the bench and watched until ChangMin got on to the bus before slowly making his way back to the cupcake shop. It wasn’t so bad, was it? Perhaps Jae Joong hyeong is right. Time to move on.  
End of chapter 3


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Cupcakes is owned by the Kim brothers, Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Like any family, they have their fair share of problems both at work and at home.

“You guys been married, what hmm…4 months now?” Yesung tore a piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth. “Does he know?”  
“Does who know what?” ChangMin chewed his sandwich slowly savoring the taste. His lunch as usual was made by either his husband or his cheonam.

“Does your husband, Kim JunSu know that you his husband Shim ChangMin is eating lunch with another man?” Yesung had an innocent look plastered over his face as he spoke slowly as if explaining something difficult to a 3 year old chiid.

“Shh….Shut up, hyeong!” ChangMin place his hand over Yesung’s mouth as he looked at the other patrons of the coffee shop. Standing up abruptly ChangMin pulled his hand away. “Of course he does! I need to use the restroom.” ChangMin stormed off.

Yesung shook his head and laughed. The coffee shop owner loved to tease the young pharmacist. He noticed that Chang Min in his rush left his hand phone on the table. It was now ringing. A quick glance at the id and Yesung smiled again, the black screen was filled with fluttering pink and red hearts and the caller was simply known as Jagiya. 

“Hello, this is ChangMin’s phone.” Yesung’s deep voice floated through.

“Huh?” Yesung thought he heard a sound that resembled a dolphin’s piercing squeaks.

JunSu lowered the phone from his ear and checked the screen if he had dialed the right number. “Who is this? Where’s ChangMin?” the dolphin demanded suddenly. 

Then it became clear to Yesung, who the caller really was. Looking up he saw ChangMin walking towards their table. Yesung beckoned ChangMin with his head. Pointing to the phone Yesung softly said “Jagiya” 

Yesung’s small eyes widen as he saw the taller man faster than the speed of light scramble across the coffee shop to the table and snatched the phone from his fingers. “JunSu hyeong?”

Why is he out of breath? JunSu thought before replying ChangMin. “Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I’ll be back late tonight. So just go on home first okay?”

“Yeah, okay hyeong.” ChangMin couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Everything okay?” Yesung slid down next to him. 

“Yeah. JunSu hyeong will be back late.” ChangMin stood up and address the coffee shop owner. “I gotta go hyeong, my lunch break is almost over.”

“Okay then, could you just leave the bread, it’s delicious.” ChangMin nodded as he sprinted out of the coffee shop.

Slipping the phone into his pockets, JunSu once again picked up the icing bag a small frown marring his handsome features.

“What’s up?” Jae Joong placed one tiny gleaming sugared jewel on a cupcake.

“I called ChangMin to tell him not to wait for me, but to go on home first. But there’s this guy who picked up.”

“Wrong number?”

“No.” JunSu squeezed some pale blue icing onto a smooth marzipan covered cake. “ChangMin came on afterwards, but he called my ChangMin jagiya.”

Jae Joong stopped and looked at his dongsaeng. Did JunSu just called ChangMin his? 

“Hyeong, did you hear what I said?” JunSu looked up from his cake.

“Umm…yeah. Jagiya? It’s just a term of endearment, probably nothing.” Jae Joong wondered if his dongsaeng was jealous. Both Heechul and he knew of the deal both Junsu and ChangMin made prior to the wedding. Although they weren’t too happy with it but they eventually agreed hoping that somewhere down the line feelings would sprout out of their dongsaeng cold and barren heart.

A few hours later.  
“Yah!” Heechul glared from the swinging door at the kitchen entrance to his 2 dongsaeng. “When is that order for the hen’s party going to be ready?”

“They said they’ll be coming over to pick it up at around 9 pm.” JunSu bit his lower lip as he tried to pump out another petal on the iced cup cakes.

“No, they sent an email, saying that they’ll be coming at 8.30 pm.” Heechul tugged at his hair as it was only an hour to the said time. “Didn’t you guys check the emails today?” Both dongsaeng shook their head slowly. Kim’s Cupcakes had a site online, where orders could be made. “Arghh!” Heechul stormed back to the front of the shop, the little pony tail on his head swaying violently as he did.

“How many do you have left?” Jae Joong peered at his dongsaeng from across the work table.

“About 100 or so more. I’ve already iced them, just have to…” JunSu looked up when he heard the swinging door creaked again. “ChangMin! Thank goodness, wash your hands, put on an apron and come help us!”

ChangMin although quite baffled at what was happening did as he was told and stood next to JunSu awaiting orders. He didn’t feel like going home to an empty apartment so he decided to go to the café and wait for JunSu. JunSu looked so relieved to see him, ChangMin wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“ChangMin-ah!” JunSu tugging his sleeves brought ChangMin back to the present.  
“Sorry, JunSu hyeong. Tell me what am I suppose to do?” He has helped before, so he kinda knew what to do.

“Just put these sugared butterflies on the ones that I already piped the petals.” JunSu hands moved as he spoke, piping a delicate petal on another cupcake.

Nodding ChangMin picked up the container of sugared butterflies and did as he was told. Recently JunSu had been treating him differently, more friendly less dongsaeng like. He wasn’t one to complain, in fact he welcomed this new Junsu with arms wide open. But he wondered what was going on. At least JunSu stopped smacking his head.

A few minutes past when Jae Joong stretched his weary arms and saw both ChangMin and JunSu who were in front of him, heads bend together. Both were concentrating at the task at hand and probably didn’t notice how close they were standing. Or so Jaejoong thought. Judging from ChangMin’s flushed face and shaking hand, Jae Joong corrected himself. ChangMin was aware. 

“Is…is this okay hyeong?” ChangMin asked keeping his eyes glued to the colourful cupcakes.

“Hmm?” JunSu stopped and turned to see. “That’s good. Good job , keep it up just be careful not to smudge the edges ok? The butterflies melt easily in our hands, so pick them using the pinchers.”

ChangMin nodded again, looking up he saw Jae Joong hyeong watching him with a huge smile on his lips. Blushing even more he ducked his head to finish his work. He felt like he was like a butterfly, he too was melting inside standing this close to JunSu.  
JunSu smelt faintly of baking. Vanilla essence and butter. When JunSu spoke and bent towards him just now he caught a whiff of wild berries as well. JunSu preferred shampoo scent. Groaning inwardly ChangMin felt he could eat JunSu! Being this close and having JunSu speak to him so softly was killing him!

 

“Well that was that. Thank goodness we made it on time, eh?” Jae Joong beamed at his siblings after they packed the last cupcake into a box and handed it over to the customer for the hen’s party.

“Thanks to our ChangMin.” JunSu proudly looked at his husband who shyly stood next to him. “If he didn’t come when he did, we’d probably still be at it.” JunSu then glanced pointedly at his hyeongnim who at times of crisis like that stayed away from the kitchen even more.  
HeeChul said nothing rather let actions do the talking as he smacked his dongsaeng’s head with a rolled up newspaper.

“Ouch! Hyeoong, that hurts.” JunSu wailed as he rubbed his head.

ChangMin was rubbing JunSu’s sore spot and was about to say something when the bells jingled. Everyone bow and welcomed the customer.

“Good evening.”

“Yesung hyeong?” ChangMin stared as Yesung casually made his way into the shop.

JunSu eyed the man across the table with suspicious eyes. So this was the man who picked up ChangMin’s phone earlier today. Jae Joong on the other hand was openly staring at him. HeeChul was the only one actually listening to the business proposition the man was offering. ChangMin was making some coffee.

“So you want us to supply cupcakes to your coffee shop?” HeeChul waited until ChangMin had deposited the drinks on the table before continuing. “On a daily basis?”

“Yes, and that delicious roll we had for lunch as well.” Yesung smiled at ChangMin who had squeezed himself next to JunSu and was looking at him earnestly. This boy is completely smitten and his husband was totally unaware of it. He wondered what was the real story.

“Rolls?” Jae Joong asked dreamily.

“I made that just for Minnie, for his lunch.” JunSu piped up. “We don’t serve that here.” Or anywhere else.

“Oh? But it’s delicious. Do you think you could…” Yesung was a charmer when he wanted to be.  
Not affected at all by the oozing charm JunSu instead asked. “How did you know our ChangMin?”

“Oh, I had some skin problems, an allergy of sorts. So I visited the nearby phamarcy and met ChangMin.” Yesung took a sip of his coffee.

Allergy, my foot! Yeah right. JunSu thought. His marble rolling pin could cure a few allergies and much more. JunSu’s fingers tighten their grip on the coffee mug in front of him.

A bemused HeeChul watched in silence at the banter going on between his dongsaengs and Yesung. Yesung is an attractive man, that goes without saying but what was puzzling was both his dongsaeng’s behavior. One was totally enamored with Yesung and the other was practically spitting venom on the man.

“I have 2 business partners, one is Kim Ryeowook and the other Cho KyuHyun together we run the coffee shop, Mirrors.” Yesung slipped his phone that was ringing out of his jacket pockets. “Ryeowook ssi said he was coming, I hope he’s not lost. Excuse me.” Yesung stood up and walked away to answer his phone.

“Hyeong! I don’t trust him!” Junsu whispered fiercely into HeeChul’s ear.

Rubbing his ear lobe, HeeChul put a finger across Junsu lips. “Shh.”

Shortly Yesung returned to the table. “I’m sorry, but apparently my partner can’t make it. So what about your cupcakes? Will they be gracing my coffee shop with their presence?” Yesung saw all 4 men hesitating. “Alright then would you rather I draw up a legal contract regarding the delivery and method of payment?”

“I think that would be best.” HeeChul finally spoke up.

“Right.” Yesung finished his coffee before standing up. “I’ll get my lawyers to do the paper work.”

Yesung was not even 10m from their shop when HeeChul had JunSu hissing in his face, again.  
“Hyeong …!”

“I know, you don’t trust him but this is a business opportunity. We’ll have to put aside all personal matters. We could use the money you know.” HeeChul sighed softly. This was the main reason he left his job, his two dongsaengs more than often had their heads in the clouds and ovens to be aware of going-ons in the real world.

Mirrors Coffee Shop  
“Kim HeeChul ssi is a very cautious man, huh?” KyuHyun took a sip of the fragrant Jasmine tea in front of him.

“Hmm… But the Kim brothers are a very handsome trio.” Yesung grinned. No wonder ChangMin is head over heels in love with JunSu.

“Really?” KyuHyun looked uninterested as he stood up and wished Yesung goodnight.

“About the…”

“I’ll handle it. Tomorrow.” KyuHyun waved without looking back as he proceeded out of the now closed coffee shop.

A week later.  
“YunHo ssi!” a petite woman in her fifties called out to the tall brown hair man behind the counter.

“Oh! Mrs. Hwang, how are you?” YunHo quickly rushed to her side. He then helped her to one of the chairs in the pharmacy.

“I’m good boy. Now please fill up this prescription for me. Where’s that boyfriend of yours?” With twinkling eyes she teased the white lab coat clad man.

“Hey, what do you mean his? I thought we were dating.” Park YooChun the man in question popped his head out from behind a door as he winked to the elder woman.

The banter between the customer and the two pharmacists was still on as the third and youngest pharmacist in the dispensary walked in. “Good afternoon” ChangMin greeted everyone with a bow. He had just returned from an errant. Some of their patients were too old to come themselves to the dispensary, so they just send their prescription through the internet.

“She might be in her fifties and needs a walking  
stick to get around but she sure is funny.” Park YooChun wiped his eyes.

“Yeah.” Jung Yunho began counting the pills as he doing an inventory check.

“You’re not jealous are you?” YooChun whispered seductively into his ear causing the man to jump and miscount.

“Will you stop that! We’re at work now.” YunHo scowled at him pushing him away.

Putting on his best puppy eyes face YooChun faced his boyfriend again “Supervisor nim, I’m sorry.”

Mumbling something incoherent and blushing furiously YunHo went on counting his pills. YooChun gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running away to the front counter. He knew YunHo had forgiven him.

“Sooo….Shim ChangMin ssi.” YooChun began as he crept nearer to ChangMin who was manning the front counter in the dispensary. It was around 4pm and they were void of any patients at the moment. YooChun the trickster was bored, which explains why he was now trying to bother Chang Min.

“Yes, hyeong?”ChangMin knew what was going to happen but he pretended to be ignorant.

“Aish! You know already! I can tell it from your face.” YooChun was disappointed that he didn’t get to tease the magnae who staring out of the window.

“It’s that time of day again,huh?” YooChun knew why ChangMin was staring out of the window. Across the street was Mirrors and anytime now the small delivery van from Kim’s Cupcakes is due. For the past week that had been ChangMin’s favourite afternoon activity. YooChun sighed , one ogled over their lovers that’s true and normal. But not in ChangMin’s case, he would stare at if it was JunSu delivering that day, like a stalker would.

“Hmm…” ChangMin nodded, but his eyes glued to scene outside the huge dispensary glass window. Seconds later came a soft triumph “Yes!” The small white delivery van came to a jolting stop in front of Mirrors. Written across the van amidst colourful cupcakes, in big red bold letters was Kim’s Cupcakes.

It was JunSu’s turn to delivery today ChangMin’s heart did a little somersault. His husband looked good. He always does. Today he wore a simple long sleeve red and white shirt over a pair of white jeans. The sleeves were neatly folded exposing fair pinkish arms. ChangMin smiled to himself, as JunSu moments later came out of the coffee shop with empty plastic containers. He then shoved them into the van and slammed the door shut.  
JunSu knew the young pharmacist was watching him despite the huge letterings over the glass window that provided little camouflage. He chose to ignore it every time, but today he decided that he wanted to cross the street and say hello.

ChangMin stopped smiling as he realized that JunSu was not getting into the van like always, but instead was heading towards the dispensary!

end of chapter 4


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Cupcakes is owned by the Kim brothers, Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Like any family, they have their fair share of problems both at work and at home.

“Hyeong… YooChun hyeong.” ChangMin stammered.

“Want a drink?” YooChun was currently rearranging the contents of the little fridge that housed fruit juices and energy drinks. “On me, so don’t worry.” He raised his voice so that YunHo knew he wasn’t stealing.

“Er no…I mean…” ChangMin looked up and saw that JunSu was standing right in front of the dispensary and had one foot in.

“Welcome!” YooChun automatically greeted as he turned around towards the door.

“Thank you.” JunSu smiled at the gapping ChangMin and a surprised YooChun.

“Yah! JunSu ssi!” YooChun edged forward, the fruit juices forgotten. “Good to see you.” He bowed slightly if he was surprise at the sudden visit he didn’t show it.

JunSu knew both his husband co workers. They were all friends.  
Chuckling he clapped Yoochun shoulder. “How are you YooChun hyeong? Where’s the supervisor nim?”

More of wanting to give the two of them privacy then really having the need to get Yunho from the back, Yoochun left them.

“It’s a hot day hyeong, have some juice.” ChangMin handed his husband a small bottle of ice cold cranberry juice after unscrewing the top.

“Thank you.” JunSu smiled, as he took a sip and sat down on one of the chairs. “Not so busy today?”

“No. We were busier this morning.”

 

Meanwhile at the back room.

YunHo clamped YooChun’s mouth with his hand.  
YooChun turned to look at him. His eyes wildly trying to convey a message until YunHo took his hand away.

“They speak as if they aren’t married. Hell dating couples have more lively conversations!”

“Do you want me to shut you up again?” This time Yunho threatened him with some chemical solvents.

“Noo, but babe…” To which Yunho hissed loudly and that made Yoochun pout but at least he was quiet.

 

“Let’s go see a movie.” JunSu started fiddling with his shirt sleeves.

“Huh?” ChangMin was sure he heard JunSu say something about a movie.

“Let’s go see a movie.” JunSu repeated slowly as he eyed his husband who was shuffling his feet.

“Oh, okay.” ChangMin surprised but very happy.

“We’ll meet here later. Thanks for the drink.” JunSu stood up and after wishing goodbye to everyone he left.

Wow what was that about? ChangMin wondered.

 

The same words echoed in JunSu’s thoughts as he drove back to the cupcake shop. Out of the blue he crossed the street, out of the blue he asked his husband out. They seldom went anywhere, it was usually home then to the shop and back home again. They both worked, so they didn’t have much time to do anything else.

Well he is trying isn’t he? JunSu smiled to himself. He hadn’t bothered to explain anything to ChangMin. JunSu didn’t want him to have his hopes up nor does JunSu want to get hurt, again. So he decided to just take things one day at a time with him in the driver’s seat.

“You look happy.” Jae Joong commented as he popped a raisin into HeeChul mouth. They were both sitting next to each other, taking a break.

“Ah, hyeong!” Junsu twisted his wedding band nervously. “I was wondering if I could leave early… today?”

HeeChul took his time examining his nails before answering. Jae Joong just kept popping raisins into his own mouth and said nothing. “Why?”

“Goingtoseeamovie.” JunSu mumbled

“With whom?” HeeChul practically shoved his own face to JunSu’s.

JunSu gulped, he was surprised that hyeong heard him. “ChangMin.”

HeeChul just shrugged his shoulders. Jae Joong finally abandoned his raisins and clapped loudly. “You guys going on a date? That’s good. Excellent! Just don’t watch a horror film, he hates them.”

“He lied, you know.” HeeChul finally spoke.

The grin on JunSu ‘s face fell off. “Who are you talking about?”

“Last week, when ChangMin came to collect the cake for his  
colleague he wasn’t late. In fact he arrived on time. I saw him. You guys were too busy crying your eyes out.” HeeChul couldn’t help but smirk.

“What are you talking about, Hee Chul hyeong?” Jae Joong stood up annoyance lacing his speech.

“He heard the bit about you.” HeeChul pointed a slim index finger at JunSu. “Treating him like a dongsaeng and that you haven’t gotten over what’s his name.”

“What? Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Jae Joong‘s question was ignored by HeeChul who went on talking.

“He took off and only returned about 20 minutes later, like nothing happen. Did he mention anything to you, Su-ah?”

Shaking his head sadly, Junsu replied “No. Nothing at all.”That was a week ago, he overheard and he never said anything. Junsu thought.

 

ChangMin leaned against the wall just outside the dispensary. He first thought of waiting inside but then changed his mind and waited  
outside. He wished JunSu hyeong told him earlier about their date. He would have dressed up, instead here he was wearing a pair of cotton trousers that had seen better days topped with a white linen button down shirt that hugged his abs.

“ChangMin ssi?”

ChangMin turned to his left and saw Cho KyuHyun a few feet across the street hailing him smiling.

“KyuHyun ssi! It’s been a while. How are you?”Eyes widen with surprised ChangMin returned the smile.

“I’m fine! I thought it was you, but isn’t it early to leave?” KyuHyun let his long legs take their time to reach their destination, the spot next to the handsome ChangMin.

 

JunSu took a deep breath as he emerged from the stairs of the underground train station. What HeeChul hyeong told him was still bothering him. Why hadn’t ChangMin said anything he wondered for the nth time. Shaking his head Junsu made the trek uphill towards the commercial centre of M-do where the dispensary was located amongst several other shops.

“I’m going somewhere this evening with…” ChangMin happen to look beyond KyuHyun’s shoulders and caught the sight of the love of his life, walking slowly towards them. “I’m sorry KyuHyun ssi but I have to go.”

“Oh?” KyuHyun turned around to see who it is that had captured ChangMin’s attention.

“Hyeong! JunSu hyeong!” ChangMin waved at his husband.

JunSu looked up smiled and waved back. He then saw a tall man standing rather close to ChangMin but couldn’t make out his features as he was partly standing in the shadows. “Are you ready?” JunSu coldly asked while glaring at the stranger.

“JunSu hyeong, this is Cho KyuHyun the third owner of Mirrors. Kyuhyun ssi this is my husband Kim JunSu.” ChangMin made the hasty introductions as he stood next to JunSu.

“Hello.” KyuHyun bowed slightly. So this is the husband, he thought to himself. “We haven’t met have we? But I believe you and your brothers supply those delicious cupcakes to our coffee shop.”

“KyuHyun ssi was away on business the past week.” ChangMin explained and JunSu wondered why ChangMin’s actions bothered him.

JunSu smiled briefly. That’s why he hadn’t seen Cho KyuHyun ever since Kim Cupcake started delivering to Mirrors. “Nice meeting you. But we’re running rather late…” He didn’t bother elaborating further.

“Well don’t let me keep you.” KyuHyun flashed a smile at ChangMin, gave another nod to the older man and sauntered across towards Mirrors.

“So where are we…” ChangMin looked at JunSu who was still staring at KyuHyun with a frown across his face. “Hyeong?” ChangMin called out softly.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m sorry. Do you mind if we do this another time?” JunSu looked expectantly at ChangMin.

“Sure.”ChangMin found it hard to hide his disappointment.

“I’m sorry it’s just that I’m tired.” JunSu lied, but he couldn’t possibly concentrate on a movie with these thoughts racing in his mind. “Let’s just go home.” Without waiting for an answer he spun in his heels and treaded down the small hill.

 

“What were you doing?” Ryeowook asked his eyes innocently wide open.

Chuckling softly Kyuhyun tossed aside a tea towel and sat down. “What do you think I was doing?”

“Checking out the competition?” Ryewook guessed as he bent to pick up the tea towel.

“Bingo!”

Ryewook had earlier on visited the dispensary across the road and overheard the three men talking about ChangMin date this evening. Like the dutiful cousin he is he related the information back to KyuHyun. Ryewook knew that his cousin had taken a liking to the good looking young pharmacist.

The slim wedding band on ChangMin’s left ring finger didn’t stop KyuHyun from befriending him and hoping for more.

ChangMin was worried about JunSu. He hadn’t said a single word on their journey back. Once home, he just flung himself on to the sofa and was still there. Maybe his husband was overworked and tired. He made a mental note for himself to get some vitamins for JunSu tomorrow but for now an energy drink would suffice.

“Hyeong? Are you alright? I’m going to buy some energy drink for you from the 7 eleven okay?” ChangMin was slipping back his shoes on again when Junsu stopped him.

“I’m alright.” JunSu propped himself up using his elbows. “ChangMin-ah, we err… need to talk.”

 

JunSu just watched ChangMin as he slipped off his shoes and sat down in front of him.

“Last week, when you came for YunHo’s birthday cake, you weren’t really late were you?”

ChangMin eyes almost popped out as he looked up to a very serious JunSu. “I…I didn’t mean to…”

“Lie? That’s not the point. The point is you overheard my conversation with JaeJoong hyeong and said nothing.”

“I didn’t mean to!” ChangMin protested louder then he wanted to.

Sighing JunSu scratched his head. Leaning back on to the sofa he wondered how was he going to handle this. “Isn’t there something you want to ask me or say?”

Slowly shaking his head ChangMin said “No.”

A long poignant silence engulfed the apartment. ChangMin studying the table top. Junsu watched the man in front of him.

Taking a deep breath JunSu broke the silence first. “Jae Joong hyeong told me that I should move on. I should forget about Park Jae Beom.” JunSu winced inwardly, he hadn’t said that name aloud in a long time. “I should stop treating you like a dongsaeng. You are after all my husband.”

“But it isn’t easy to forget him, is it?” ChangMin retorted back.

“ChangMin...” JunSu gave an exasperated sigh “ I …we…were together for 2 years. He was my first love. He left me for another man. I was hurt, he broke my heart, he broke me.” JunSu stood up and walked towards ChangMin. “I need time…”

“Time?” ChangMin scoffed. “Time to forget him? First loves are rather hard to forget, hyeong.”

JunSu glanced at him in surprised but before he could open his mouth to ask him what he meant ChangMin spoke again. “Jae Joong hyeong told you to move on, to start treating me as your husband? Tell me hyeong if he didn’t point that out to you would you have done anything about it? Or would I remain your dongsaeng forever?” He purposely stressed out the word dongsaeng.

ChangMin cocked his head to one side and stared at JunSu, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “I forgot, your hyeong happiness is yours. So you’ll do whatever it takes as long as Jae Joong hyeong and HeeChul hyeong are happy? You married me was also so that they’ll stop worrying about you and have a peace of mind!”

Without a warning JunSu raised his hand and slapped ChangMin’s face hard.

Shocked flashed in his eyes but his anger and patience was at its limit. His anger superseded the pain. ChangMin chose to ignore the flaming pain in his right cheek “Correct me if I’m wrong, hyeong. I’m right aren’t I?!”

ChangMin stood up his full height in front of a slightly cowering JunSu “I wasn’t going to bring this up, I was just going to keep quiet and push it furthest away from my mind, but you had to bring it up. You had to ask me if I wanted to ask you something. Well I just did.”

JunSu didn’t know what came over him to slap ChangMin. Pulling his hand away and stuffing it behind his back he too was in shock by his own actions. He just stared blankly at ChangMin.

“Say something!” ChangMin demanded. ChangMin wondered where all this anger was coming from. He was never like this, he seldom lost his temper. But it’s too late to stop now. He had uttered words he kept pent up for so long.

“What do you want me to say?” JunSu asked quietly as he felt his legs giving way and he landed in a heap on the sofa.

“Answer my question. Would you just have agreed to do as JaeJoong hyeong ask you to do because he asked you and not because you wanted to?”

“My hyeongs mean the world to me. They were always there for me. We were orphaned at a young age, I was still a toddler. They took care of me, the sacrifices they made for me was a lot. I don’t even remember our parents, HeeChul hyeong and Jae Joong hyeong are my parents! I owe it all to them, I owe my life to them. I love them very much.”

“I know that hyeong, I know. “ ChangMin closed his eyes willing himself to calm down. “But I don’t think they wanted happiness to be at your expense …arghh! Hyeong, let me be the one for you. Let me take care of you.” ChangMin crouched next to JunSu who was now sobbing quietly. “Let me love you….”

JunSu said nothing but hugged his knees and went on crying.  
Pursing his lips and throwing up his hands in defeat ChangMin stood up and left the apartment.

end of chapter 5


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Cupcakes is owned by the Kim brothers, Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Like any family, they have their fair share of problems both at work and at home.

ChangMin angrily stomped his way out. He didn’t know where he was going but he just wanted to get away. He just couldn’t take it anymore just now. He needed to cool down and calm himself. Stuffing his hands in his pocket s he felt his phone vibrate. Fishing it out, he removed the battery and shoved it back in his pockets. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now.

The phone rang incessantly. After what seemed an eternity JunSu pushed himself off the sofa. Using one hand to wipe his sodden cheek and the other to pick up his phone, JunSu was surprised to hear the voice on the other end.

“Son-in-law, is that you?”

“Jangmo nim?” JunSu squeaked. What timing and ChangMin isn’t here right now!

ChangMin stopped and looked around him, somehow he found himself in M-do commercial district. A few feet away was the dispensary where he worked. Sighing loudly he saw that both Yoochun and Yunho had already locked up for the night. He was about to turn and head towards the train station when he bummed into someone.

“Forgive me, I wasn’t looking…” ChangMin stopped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

“Lucky for me then.” KyuHyun smiled. He was about to get into his car when he noticed a familiar figure wandering about aimlessly. He also noted that ChangMin was quite alone. The husband was nowhere in sight and from the look on his face, he wondered if they had a fight  
.  
“Oh, KyuHyun ssi. Well, I better be going.” ChangMin felt his arm being pulled gently.

“What’s the rush?” He wasn’t going to ask what ChangMin was doing here at such a late hour nor where Junsu ssi is. Too many words for such a precious moment, there were other more better things to be said and done. “I was just about to have a late supper, join me?” He softly cajoled the taller man.

“I just wanted to ask how you both are. ChangMin usually calls me every other week but lately maybe he has a lot on his mind or busy with work.” Junsu only half listened to his jangmo nim. His mind was thinking about how to explain ChangMin’s whereabouts.

“JunSu? Are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m sorry jangmo nim. ChangMin..."

“Gone for a walk? I thought as much when I couldn’t get him on his phone.” Mrs Shim knew her son very well and from JunSu’s voice she more or less guessed what had happened. “Jun-Su-ah? He’ll come back. He normally walks to blow off steam or to cool down. Don’t worry whatever it was I’m sure you guys can work it out, ne?”

After hanging up JunSu realize how very little he knew his husband. He waited another hour for ChangMin and when he still didn’t show up JunSu grabbed his coat and ran out of the apartment. There’s only one place he knew he’ll feel safe and comfortable.

“Who the hell is it, at this bloody hour?!” HeeChul cursed as he slipped on his robe. Peering with one eye still shut at the intercom screen. The sight that greeted him made him yell for his other dongsaeng.

By the time Jae Joong arrived, with his bloodshot eyes and tousled hair JunSu was sobbing in HeeChul’s arms. JaeJoong lifted a questioning eyebrow at his hyeong who shook his head as an answer.  
HeeChul managed to coax his dongsaeng to stop crying and cling to him long enough to sit on the sofa before he started crying all over again. Stifling a yawn HeeChul patted his dongsaeng back and wondered not for the first time, where on earth is ChangMin.  
This was typical of JunSu, he would just cry and cry and not until he’s done will he speak. So Jae Joong padded quietly to the kitchen to make some coffee. He knew none of them would get any sleep tonight.

 

“Come on ChangMin, have something to eat.” KyuHyun pushed a bowl of cold noodles towards him.

“I’m not very hungry.” ChangMin sipped some tea instead.

“A real man don’t just drink tea. Here.” Kyuhyun poured some soju into a small glass for him. “Come on, one more.” He didn’t ask what was wrong, he couldn’t be bothered really. Spending time with ChangMin was what interested him more. To hell with Kim JunSu.  
Reluctantly ChangMin raised the glass to his lips. He wondered what JunSu hyeong was doing now. Was he still at home? Or is he sleeping? Did he go to his hyeongs’? Was he still crying? Lost in his thoughts ChangMin didn’t notice KyuHyun intently watching him over the rim of his glass.  
Putting the glass down ChangMin made up his mind to go home. It isn’t right to sit here drinking and eating with another man when he wasn’t sure what has happen to his husband. “KyuHyun ssi? I really have to go now.”

KyuHyun said nothing but poured ChangMin another drink. He had been saying that several times already and KyuHyun simply changed the topic or urged his to eat something. This time he’s simply refilling the small glass with more soju and placed it in front of ChangMin.  
“I’m sorry, but I really must go.” ChangMin apologized and stood up. He bowed once before stumbling out of the eatery. Half drunk he almost tripped and fell in his haste. Strong arms pulled him back. Turning to see his savior ChangMin saw it was no other then KyuHyun.

“Take it easy. Let me settle the bill, then I’ll take you home.” KyuHyun offered.

“Promise?” ChangMin’s head was beginning to spin as KyuHyun settled him on a nearby stool.

KyuHyun grinned as he took out his wallet. He’s a player, always have been. When he sees something he likes, he must have it. Even as a child his parents always gave in to his demands. What Cho KyuHyun wants, Cho Kyuhyun gets.

 

HeeChul folded his arms across his chest. Jae Joong blinked twice to make sure he heard correctly.

“You did what?!” (HeeChul screamed)

“You said that?!” (Jae Joong yelled)

JunSu gave his hyeongs a tearful glance before curling up into a ball. “Yah! Kim JunSu, we raised you up better then that! Hyeong, hyeong nim we got us here a monster! How could you say those things to ChangMin?”

“Hyeong! I’m your dongsaeng, who’s side are you on anyway?!” JunSu wailed but shut up the moment he saw HeeChul glared and hissed at him.

“You need to sort this out on your own JunSu.” HeeChul began sternly. It broke his heart to see his dongsaeng in such a state, but he’s no longer a child. He’s a married man.

“But…but HeeChul hyeong…” A smack on Junsu’s head courtesy of Kim Jae Joong, shut him up.

“Talk to ChangMin. Jae Joong is right, stop treating him like a dongsaeng. He’s your husband.” JunSu’s eyes filled with tears again as the pain from Jae Joong’s mini assault and his hyeongs words sunk in.

HeeChul told himself to be strong and not to be taken in by JunSu’s tears. “Go home, dongsaeng.” HeeChul said in a softer tone. “We know it isn’t easy. Try harder this time. For heaven sakes JunSu, please do it not for us but for yourself. Stop using us as an excuse!”

“I’m afraid…” JunSu timid reply came out softly.

“Of being hurt? Stop being afraid, dongsaeng.” HeeChul wanted to give him a hug but decided against it.

“Don’t dwell in the past anymore, Su-ah.” Jae Joong placed a comforting hand over JunSu’s sore head. “ChangMin loves you, give him a chance, ne?”

“You’re supposed to comfort me. Baby me, or…or at least side with me!” JunSu pouted.

“Sorry Su-ah, all those became ChangMin’s responsibility when he married you. It is not that we love you any less, just time for us to let go. We’ve been smothering you for far too long.” Jae Joong ruffled his dongsaeng’s hair.

“I’m afraid we’ve spoilt you. But we do love you.” HeeChul wiped JunSu tear stained face with his thumb.

“I …I love both of you too!” JunSu voice shook as he hugged both his hyeongs. “Thank you.”

 

KyuHyun ran his long lean fingers down ChangMin’s face. Retracing each of ChangMin’s features slowly. KyuHyun stopped at the lips. How he longed to capture those lips with his. Perhaps this is a good time although the man is fast asleep and slightly drunk. The more he looked at Changmin the more intoxicated he got. This handsome creature next to him intrigued him, fascinated him, irritated him and yet no matter what KyuHyun did he couldn’t get him out of his mind. Shim ChangMin was constantly on his mind.

Running his thumb back and forth slowly across his lips KyuHyun was seriously considering kidnapping ChangMin; instead here they were seated in his car in front of ChangMin apartment complex. He was reluctant to wake ChangMin; he wanted their moment together to last a little longer.

“Urghh…” ChangMin stirred. “JunSu hyeong…”

Kyuhyun abruptly pulled his finger away. That awful stupid name again! KyuHyun silently cursed and saw that ChangMin was opening his eyes and sitting up.

“Hey there.” Kyuhyun greeted ChangMin. “I brought you home, just like I promised.”

“Thanks. I better go.” ChangMin open the door and stumbled out. He almost kissed the hard ground.

KyuHyun lurched forward to help him, but ChangMin brushed off his attempts. He stood up and smoothen his shirt. ChangMin took a few steps before turning and waving goodbye to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun smiled and watched ChangMin until he was no longer in sight. He let him go this time, but next time, KyuHyun swore he wouldn’t let ChangMin go.

ChangMin closed the door behind him and immediately knew that JunSu hyeong wasn’t at home. His shoes were missing. The apartment was deathly quiet and cold. Running his fingers through his long hair, ChangMin sighed. He quietly made his way to his own room to sleep off the alcohol.

 

Minutes later JunSu slips off his shoes and spotted ChangMin’s. He’s home! JunSu never felt so grateful that his spouse came home. JunSu rushed towards ChangMin’s room and quietly opened the door. In the semi darkness he saw ChangMin sprawled on his bed with one foot dangling off the bed.

Sitting at the edge of the bed JunSu slowly peeled the socks off ChangMin’s feet, and righted the dangling foot. Then he took out another blanket from the cupboard and covered ChangMin. Bending to switch off the bedside lamp JunSu fingers strayed to ChangMin’s face. He swept aside some of the long strands that were covering ChangMin’s face. Sighing softly he dropped a kiss on his husband’s forehead before leaving the room.

 

Hours later.  
JunSu took one last sip of tea before rinsing the cup. He was about to leave for work. Slim orangey rays were slowly making their way in between the dark skies. He would normally just leave but this morning he was reluctant to do so. He wondered why as he padded softly towards ChangMin’s room for the second time that morning. Just like the first time he hesitated at the door, then turn to go.

Stop this silliness Kim JunSu, just go to work he scolded himself. But he knew why he couldn’t just go. He had to see ChangMin; they have to talk about last night. He wanted to apologize for slapping him. But he couldn’t apologize or talk to a sleeping man. It’ll just have to wait.

ChangMin was aware the both times JunSu stopped at his door. He was also awake when JunSu took off his socks and covered him with a blanket, hours earlier. He felt JunSu’s pressing his lips against his forehead. He just refused to get up or do anything. Closing his eyes he went back to sleep, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

 

“I’m going to the bank okay? Make sure you get all the smudges!”  
HeeChul waved as he slammed the door of the van and drove off.

JunSu stood outside the shop and waved at his hyeong with the cloth he was wiping the huge display window with. He took a few feet to the back hands on his hips he examined the window for any missed spots.

“You missed a spot on the upper left corner.”A comment voiced as quietly as the arrival of the commentator. Without another word or even looking at JunSu astonished face, ChangMin took the cloth and bottle of window cleaner from JunSu hands. He then proceeded to finish the cleaning.

“I…I couldn’t reach that spot.” JunSu lamely explained as ChangMin handed him back the cleaning tools. JunSu saw droplets of sweat dripping slowly down ChangMin’s temple. “Just hang on a bit.” JunSu shot back inside and within seconds came out holding a cup of cold water. He was relieved that ChangMin was still there, propped up against the wall staring into space.

“ChangMin?” Junsu called out until those brown eyes met his. “Drink this…”

ChangMin nodded his thanks and took the cup.

Watching him sip the water slowly JunSu decided he had to say something. “I’m sorry. I ‘m sorry I slapped you last night. I didn’t mean to.”

ChangMin paused in his drinking, wipe his lips with the back of his hand. “I‘m sorry too, I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“Let’s forget about last night, okay?” JunSu gave a small smile and offered an olive branch. JunSu raised his hand to touch the injured cheek, but stopped halfway. ChangMin had turned his face away.  
ChangMin nodded into his cup. He didn’t know what to say, he just stopped by to apologize. It was his day off and he usually spent it with Junsu in the cupcake shop. But not today, he wanted to be alone. He needed time for himself, time to think.

“Aren’t you com…?”

“Hyeong, I’m spending today with some friends.” ChangMin interrupted and handed JunSu the cup back. He waited for a few seconds before turning his heel and leaving.

JunSu just nodded mutely, as he took the cup. This was a different ChangMin. The ChangMin he knew this last four months wouldn’t go off on his own like that. Every off day he had from work he spent, well used to spend it in the cupcake shop or at least they’ll be together. His husband of four months would always tell him where exactly he’ll be going, and was always polite and courteous.  
He would have gone in to drink not stand here on the streets drinking and he would also go in and greet the hyeongs. And for the first time since they were married, ChangMin didn’t smile at him at all.

end of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Cupcakes is owned by the Kim brothers, Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Like any family, they have their fair share of problems both at work and at home.

Yesung patted his pockets to make sure the cheque was still there before he entered the cupcake shop. He sniffed the delicious aroma that hit his nostrils the moment he entered. He looked around and saw that it was packed. He saw JunSu was in the middle of serving a customer or rather several customers. HeeChul was manning the cash register. And the man he was looking for had just popped out from the kitchen with a tray laden with freshly baked cupcakes and was in the process of refilling the display counter.

“Need some help?” Yesung offered.

“Oh, Yesung ssi. No thanks.” Big luscious eyes met Yesung tiny ones.

“I don’t mind.” Yesung tried again.

“Yah hyeong, I could use some help here.” JunSu’s tone was full of sarcasm while carefully packing cupcakes into a box.

“Yeah, okay.” Yesung picked up an empty box and stood next to JunSu.

 

JunSu felt rather then saw Jae Joong hyeong’s glare on him. Shrugging it aside he instructed Yesung to fill the box according to the customer’s preference. He was angry at himself and still upset over what happened earlier with ChangMin. Unfortunately for Yesung he became JunSu outlet to vent out his frustrations.

Being a fan of the cupcakes and of Jae Joong, Yesung knew the names of the cupcakes by heart so it was easy for him to help the customers chose the delicious dessert.

“Let’s take a break.” Jae Joong announced as the customers trickled away, dragging Yesung with him into the kitchen.

“I apologize for my dongsaeng behavior. Being the magnae he’s a little spoilt.” Jae Joong placed a big glass of iced tea in front of him.

“Think nothing of it, I’m glad to help out.” Yesung watched the handsome man slowly nodding his head.

“So what brings you here?” Jae Joong settled himself in front of the coffee shop owner.

“Other then you?” Yesung couldn’t help but flirt with the handsome man. Kim Jae Joong was like a magnet, pulling at him. He couldn’t forget that dazzling face, voice or person. Each time he ate a cupcake he knew he was eating a Jae Joong masterpiece although he knew that JunSu made them as well.

Jae Joong blushed as he lowered his eyes. “Yeah, other than me.”

Chuckling Yesung slipped out the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to JaeJoong.

“A love letter?”

”Unfortunately not, but it’s just as good.” Yesung grinned, he wished it was one.

“Ahh…it’s a cheque! Hyeong nim!” Jae Joong called out to HeeChul.

Not wanting to enter the kitchen and bother the two love birds, HeeChul just stood at the doorway.

“Thanks! You didn’t have to send it personally although I see it is preferred.” HeeChul teased both the red faced men before turning away. He saw his other dongsaeng sitting down behind the counter looking dejected.

 

“How are things?” Heechul slipped an arm around his dongsaeng’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” JunSu looked up before snuggling closer to his hyeong. “He’s changed, hyeong.”

Sighing HeeChul could guess who this he was as he patiently waited for JunSu to go on.

 

ChangMin closed his eyes and leaned back against the bench. He wasn’t with friends. He wanted to be alone which was why he picked a shaded secluded spot of the park. ChangMin wanted to be far away from screaming kids and their mothers gossiping voices and faithful joggers. Far away from park vendors who were trying to sell their wares.

He wanted to be alone. But each time he tried JunSu’s face appeared in his thoughts. The short nap he took moments ago was plagued with dreams about JunSu. Everywhere he looked he kept seeing JunSu. JunSu. JunSu. JunSu.

Was this man an obsession to him? He’s in love with a man who doesn’t even love him back. He married a man who doesn’t treat him like a husband. Yeah, Shim ChangMin’s obsessed with Kim JunSu. But he made a promise and a man must keep to his promise.

 

“He came here didn’t he? He came looking for you, right?” HeeChul looked at JunSu’s puzzled face. “He hasn’t entirely given up on you or the marriage, he left but he came back. He came back to you, Su-ah.”

“Hyeong?” HeeChul didn’t know to laugh or to cry looking at the perplexed look on his clueless dongsaeng’s face.

“This is a good opportunity, another chance for you to start over. Seize it with both hands!” HeeChul stood up as the bells on the door chimed signaling customers.

 

Back in the kitchen  
“So I was wondering, are you free for dinner this evening?” Yesung finally asked, after several false attempts.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Yesung thought he already drowned in those eyes, but now he feels like they are swallowing him whole as he nodded slowly.

JunSu hopes his hyeong accepts Yesung hyeong’s invitation as he slips off into the other room to call ChangMin.

 

ChangMin frowns, his phone is vibrating. He wonders who it is as he answers without looking at the screen.  
“ChangMin ssi?”

KyuHyun ssi! “Hi.” ChangMin sat up.

“I didn’t see you today. I was worried, are you okay?”

“Today is my day off KyuHyun ssi. But I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

KyuHyun ssi? So formal. Kyuhyun thought as he absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the marble surface of the coffee bar. “Day off? I see, ha! Ha! Ha! I thought you were sick or something.” KyuHyun paused a few seconds before going in for the kill. “Wanna hang out together?”

A small beep beep attracted ChangMin attention, examining the phone screen he saw that he had a call waiting and the caller was Jagiya, JunSu hyeong.

“Umm…KyuHyun ssi? I have to go, I have another call. I’ll call you back?” ChangMin waited impatiently for KyuHyun to answer.

“Yeah, okay.” KyuHyun heard the disconnecting tone even before he had finished talking.

“ChangMin?”

“Yes … “

JunSu never found it difficult to talk to ChangMin but at the moment he was at loss for words. Was it his imagination or did ChangMin sound cold and distant? He usually greeted him enthusiastically or politely almost formally. Clearing his throat JunSu spoke. “We need to talk.” Yes, get straight to the point. Get it over with.

“What about, hyeong?” ChangMin sounded aloof. Almost like a stranger.

Taking a deep breath and with what he hoped was a ‘I’m in charge’ voice JunSu answered “So are you free this evening? Stop by the shop if you are.”

“If I’m not?”

“Then I’ll wait for you at home and we’ll talk there.”JunSu hoped his voice didn’t shake or cracked but he knew it was a few pitches higher than usual.

“Okay.” ChangMin hung up.

JunSu clutched the phone closed to his heart and closed his eyes. Two fat wet tears rolled down his face. Hastily wiping them away he hoped he hadn’t lost his husband just yet. Whether here at the shop or at home, Junsu is going to wait. For ChangMin.

 

ChangMin can’t believe he did what he did. He actually hung up on his husband. He didn’t even say goodbye and he always did and he always hung up last savouring JunSu voice whenever he called. Running his fingers through his hair, he wondered what park demon had possessed his just then to do what he did.

It was a hot day, he felt sweat trickling down his back. He felt his hair sticking to his face and neck. Suddenly ChangMin had enough of the park. He fished his phone out and sent a text message to KyuHyun. Then he stood up and strode to the nearest bus top. His mind filled with plans on what to do next.

A couple of hours later found ChangMin rushing home. Stripping away his sweaty clothes, he made his way to the shower. As he stood under the running water, he thought of what he was going to wear later. He never fussed over what he wore, but tonight he wanted to impress, he wanted to look good. ChangMin squeezed some of JunSu’s shampoo and lathered his newly shorn locks.

JunSu fidgeting was getting on Jae Joong’s nerves. Finally when he couldn’t stand it anymore he said

“If you do that again, your neck is going to be 10 cm longer or I’ll tie you to a chair.” JunSu kept looking out of the window and couldn’t sit still for any longer than 10 seconds.

“Tsk. Tsk. Joongie-ah, that’s too harsh. I’d nail him to the front door. That way he wouldn’t be peering anymore.”

They then waited for the infamous shriek of their adorable dongsaeng that resembled the sound a dolphin makes. But none came, the only respond they got was JunSu apologizing and sitting down quietly, head hung.

 

It was almost closing time and still no ChangMin. JunSu felt like crying, his hyeongs’ teasing didn’t help either. But maybe ChangMin was at home, hope surfaced again in JunSu’s heart. Glancing at his watch he saw he had a few minutes left. Maybe hyeongnim would allow him to go home earlier today.

JunSu looked up hopefully at his hyeongs when the bells chimed and ChangMin walked in. At least it sounded like ChangMin, when the man opened his mouth and greeted them all. But JunSu frowned, he looked … different. ChangMin had timed it right. He wanted to arrive right before they close. He didn’t mean to torment JunSu but a little fun once in a while wouldn’t hurt.

The man in front of JunSu was wearing a pair dark jeans and a white belt that wrapped itself around ChangMin’s trim waist. The jeans were just nice, not too tight or loose. It was just right for showcasing one of ChangMin’s best assets, his endless miles of legs. A thin almost transparent dark grey button down shirt covered a black singlet. A few buttons were purposely left open finished the attire.

The hair! JunSu noted was short and the cut emphasized his sexy jaw line and high cheek bones. The color reminded JunSu of burgundy; warm and inviting just like the vision in front of him. JunSu couldn’t help but stare at this newly made over handsome and sexy man. He vaguely heard one of his hyeong calling him.

“Yes, hyeong?” JunSu reluctantly tore his eyes away from ChangMin.

“Aish! This is embarrassing, what’s with you today? Go and change.”Jae Joong pretended to glare at him.

“Space out cadet candidate for best student of the month I believe.” HeeChul observed drily.

“Hyeooong!” there the dolphin had returned, the two brothers grinned at each other as JunSu ran to the back to change.

“You look good ChangMin.” Jae Joong smiled.

“Thank you, Jae Joong hyeong.” ChangMin blushed as HeeChul clapped his shoulder. His husband didn’t say anything but from JunSu’s appreciative glances, he knew JunSu was pleased. ChangMin was glad he took the trouble with his appearance.

 

JunSu had suggested they have Italian for dinner. ChangMin didn’t argue nor did he agree, he just silently followed JunSu.

The small café was cozy with soft lighting and the owner a fanatic of the country decorated the place to a t. But all the tastefully done deco was lost to both men as they were lost in their thoughts. After handing their order to the waiter, they both sat in silence again.

ChangMin begin rearranging the small potted plant on the table. JunSu just drew small circles with his finger tip on to the table cloth. A few more minutes past before JunSu finally spoke.  
“We used to come here quite often.”

ChangMin stopped fiddling with the plant and looked curiously at JunSu. We?

“This is the first time I’ve come here since…since we broke up.” JunSu smiled nervously at ChangMin who was still staring at him.

ChangMin now understood who JunSu was talking about, Park Jae Beom. A shiny wink between the folds of JunSu’s clothes caught his eye. JunSu was wearing the gold chain he gave as their third month anniversary present. He wasn’t sure when that happened, because Junsu didn’t wear it immediately then.

“I would take a longer or different route so that I wouldn’t have to pass by here. Stupid, huh?” JunSu didn’t wait for ChangMin to answer. “I chose to come here today with you because I wanted to forget. Forget him, everything about him. It’s time to move on. Jae Joong hyeong said I have to.”  
JunSu opened his mouth to speak again but stopped as he remembered what ChangMin said to him last night.

 

Flashback  
“Hyeong, let me the one there for you. Let me take care of you. Let me love you.”  
End of flashback.

 

“Did, did you mean what you said last night?”

“I said a lot of things last night.” ChangMin, one wasn’t quite sure what JunSu hyeong meant and two if he was thinking what ChangMin was, then he wanted JunSu to say it aloud.

Sighing softly JunSu knew that ChangMin wasn’t making this easy for him. He still sounded distant.  
“That you wanted to be the one for me…” JunSu felt his cheek grow warm, but he went on. He must. “That you want to take care of me and…”

“And?” ChangMin folded his arms on the table top as he leaned forward. JunSu hyeong looked so cute when he blushed.

“And to let you love me. Do you…do you love me?” JunSu held his breath as he waited for ChangMin to answer him.

“Yes, I meant every word.” ChangMin gaze never left his husband. He actually felt happy right now, although he wasn’t quite sure what JunSu’s trying to say.

“HeeChul hyeong said that I ought to stop being afraid. After Jae Beom ssi I was afraid of getting hurt again. That was mainly the reason I cooked up that silly deal and made you promise.” JunSu kept his eyes down.

“JunSu hyeong?” ChangMin called out until JunSu looked up. “As much as I love both HeeChul hyeong and Jae Joong hyeong, could we just leave them out of the conversation, just this once?”

“Oh?” JunSu eyes widen as his pink lips formed an O. “Yes of course, sorry.”

ChangMin waited until JunSu settled down again. “JunSu hyeong, I love you. Why did you think I promised what I did and married you? I would have thought you knew all this by now. I know that it was crazy rushing into a marriage like that but I was madly in love with you.” ChangMin picked up a bread stick then put it back down again.

“I still am madly in love with you, surely you must know how I feel, hyeong.” ChangMin paused to find JunSu staring at him with his mouth slightly open. JunSu quickly shut his mouth and averted his eyes to the table cloth. “For me, as long as you’re beside me I can do and will do anything. Including the promise I made and will still upkeep.”

For the first time JunSu notice ChangMin’s big eyes shining brightly. It’s full of love for him. JunSu never heard such a heartfelt confession before. And it’s all for him.

“I’m sorry, I guess I chose not to know or notice.” JunSu bit his lips. “This doesn’t really answer your question but Jae Joong hyeong did make me realize my mistake. But my feelings for you, I like you I really do, much, much more then when we first got married. I’m not sure when I can return your feelings, your love…”

“That’s okay. I understand. As long as we together, who knows one day you might wake up in love with me?” ChangMin gave a little laugh.

JunSu smiled, finally ChangMin smiled and laughed, just like the old ChangMin. He just realized how much he missed ChangMin. “I missed you.”

“Huh?”

“I took you for granted. I’m sorry. When you took off I was at a lost. I didn’t know what to do. Your mother called and she told me that you usually walk off anger or to calm down. I never knew that.” JunSu shook his head slowly.

“And when you came back well you were different, I guessed you were still mad at me. I don’t blame you.” JunSu ran his fingers through his hair. “We’ve been married 4 months and I hardly know you. Some husband I am, huh?”

“Well, I give tutorials. Get to know your husband 101.” ChangMin face was deadpan as his voice was serious.

“What? Oh!” JunSu burst out laughing as he finally got the joke. ChangMin joined in as well. He missed that infectious, unique laughter.  
Just then the waiter arrived with their meal. All conversation stopped as they both examine the plates in front of them.

“Smells good.” ChangMin smiled as he sniffed his pasta dish. It was Spaghetti with raw tomatoes and ricotta sauce. Looking up he saw JunSu watching him with a smile. He missed the angelic smile that seems to light up Junsu’s face.

“Well buono appetito!” JunSu put his first spoonful of risotto into his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds before inquiring if ChangMin’s dinner was to his liking.

“Yes, it’s delicious.”

“But it’s only vegetables there’s no meat. Have some of my Crab Risotto.” JunSu pushed his plate towards ChangMin.

“Thank you hyeong but I always set aside one day in a week where I don’t eat any meat.” ChangMin explained.

“And today is it.” JunSu ruefully noted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” It’s true he never really took notice of the man in front of him.

“It’s not that bad, just once a week. Here.” ChangMin used his fork to twirl some pasta before stabbing a piece of tomato. Cupping his hand under the forkful of pasta ChangMin offered it to JunSu.

JunSu leaned over and accepted the bite. “Delicious!” JunSu dabbed his lips with the napkin and thought how easy it was for him to just lean over and allow himself to be fed. Just like that. He liked it. He found himself wanting another bite not because he wanted the pasta but just wanted ChangMin to feed him using the same cutlery he used too.

“I want us to start over again.” JunSu took a small sip of wine.

“From the beginning?” ChangMin put down his fork.

“Yes. Let’s start dating. I want to get to know you better, this time for real. Let’s have an open relationship, no secrets.”

“Alright.” ChangMin responded slowly, his dream is coming true. “No secrets.” ChangMin nodded his agreement.

“I do have a question.”  
“Fire away.”

“Does, does Yesung ssi calls you jagiya?”

“Yesung ssi? No, he doesn’t at least not in front of me. Why?”  
ChangMin frowned slightly as he shook his head.

“There was once when I called you and he picked up the phone. He called you that.” JunSu was dying of curiosity, he felt silly but he had to know.

ChangMin suddenly snapped his fingers as something dawned upon him. Fishing out his hand phone he picked up JunSu’s phone that next to his plate and asked. “What number am I?”

“What? Oh speed dial? Mmm…number 3.” JunSu face turned a light shade of pink and vowed to change it to number one the moment he got his phone back.

If he was disappointed he didn’t show it, instead ChangMin pressed number 3 on JunSu’s phone. Then he placed his own phone in front of JunSu and watched JunSu reaction. Within seconds ChangMin’s phone came alive with the fluttering pink and red hearts on the screen.

JunSu gave a little laugh as he saw the fluttering hearts and as he eyes drifted to the bottom of the screen where the name of the caller was printed he read…Jagiya, and the phone number was his! So jagiya was him? He is ChangMin’s jagiya?

“He was pointing to me the caller’s name and reading it out loud. I was in the washroom, that’s why he answered the phone, hyeong.” ChangMin hoped his answer was satisfactory as he pressed the stop button on JunSu phone.

“Oh you mean, I’m… your…er… I thought he was…” JunSu‘s words came tumbling out as he made a discovery. It was now ChangMin’s turn to blush.

end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Cupcakes is owned by the Kim brothers, Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Like any family, they have their fair share of problems both at work and at home.

“You think they’ll be alright?” HeeChul sipped more tea.

“Of course, why ever not?” Jae Joong patted his hair down one last time before turning away from the mirror.

“Nothing. So you’re going out?” HeeChul rinsed his cup and leaned against the stainless steel counter top.

“Yes hyeong. I left some food in the fridge, all you have to do is pop it into the microwave and dinner is ready.” Jae Joong smoothen his shirt’s front before walking out of the kitchen. The cupcake shop was already closed and he was waiting for Yesung to come and pick him up.

 

“I only saw HeeChul ssi. Where’s Junsu ssi?” Yesung asked as he sat down next to Jae Joong in the dimly lit cinema. He found it hard not to stare at the beautiful creature next to him.

Jae Joong popped a popcorn into his mouth eyes glued to the huge screen in front of him. The movie hadn’t started yet, but they were playing some trailers of movies yet to be screened. “ Out on a date with ChangMin.”

“Really? Oh that’s good.” He was happy that his friend is finally getting some well deserved attention from his husband. He knew how KyuHyun felt about ChangMin, he didn’t encourage it nor did he agree to it but he knew KyuHyun can be very persistent when he wanted something.

 

In the following week saw a definite change in JunSu and ChangMin’s relationship much to KyuHyun’s disappointment. He was surprised to see the now even sexier, with short hair pharmacist spending more and more time with his husband. Either ChangMin went to the cupcake shop or JunSu would stop by after delivering the cupcakes to Mirrors.

As KyuHyun took a sip of the bitter coffee he found it difficult to find ChangMin alone. Either the husband was there or those two pesky friends of his. In the evenings it was also the same. One evening he purposely made his way at closing time to the dispensary and invited ChangMin for a drink.

 

Flashback.

“I’m sorry KyuHyun ssi. I can’t go.” ChangMin smiled apologetically.

“Why not?” That’s the third time ChangMin refused him.

“I’m on my way to the cupcake shop. There’s a large order of cupcakes and I’m going to help out.”

“Aren’t you tired after working here?” KyuHyun frowned, is that bloody husband of his forcing him to work he wondered.

As if reading his mind ChangMin answered. “I don’t mind really. Actually I get in their way and most of the time I end up watching them work. I love watching JunSu hyeong…er…working that is.”

KyuHyun saw the pinkish tint on ChangMin face. Sighing inwardly he offered ChangMin a lift to the cupcake shop. Out of politeness, ChangMin accepted.

KyuHyun purposely took the longer route which he knew at the peak hour would be congested. At least he got to spend some time with ChangMin, even if it was just sitting in the car and talking about nothing much.

End of flashback.

 

Both Ryeowook and Yesung eyed their cousin and business partner respectively who sat several tables away in their coffee shop, alone sipping a very bitter brew. Both men knew who was constantly occupying KyuHyun’s thoughts.

“Hyeong, do you think…?” Ryeowook looked at Yesung.

“That it’s different this time around?” Yesung chewed his lips for a bit.  
“Unfortunately yes, and he chose the wrong man to fall for.”

“A married man.” Ryeowook grimly agreed. “A very happily married man.”

 

“How do I look?” ChangMin nervously asked his two friends as he examined himself in the small mirror in the pharmacy’s back room.

“As handsome as you did 5 minutes ago.” YooChun rolled his eyes.

“Chun-ah.” Yunho gently put his arms around YooChun’s waist to keep him quiet. “You look great ChangMin. Where are you guys going to?”

“Er…I don’t know. JunSu hyeong didn’t say.”

“Ooh, a surprise date! Some people are sooo…lucky.” YooChun turned to face a red faced YunHo.

The sound of the door saved YunHo from answering as he quickly nipped to the front.

Both YooChun and ChangMin heard the older man greet JunSu.  
Smiling at him YooChun asked. “This is what? The nth date and you’re still nervous?”

“I can’t help it hyeong. I have to look good, what if he sees something he doesn’t like and…” ChangMin stopped and hung his head.

“And what?” JunSu who had slipped unnoticed into the back room, took a few steps closer to ChangMin.

“JunSu ssi.” Taking his cue, YooChun nodded to JunSu and left the two of them alone.

ChangMin didn’t dared lift his head up “And…and hate me and things would just go back to the way they were before.”

“ChangMin, I could never hate you. Look at me.” JunSu stood in front of him and waited.

“We are going to make this work, okay?” JunSu took both ChangMin’s hands in his. “But I’ll need your help and your strength. You’ve come this far, don’t give up on me now.”

“Okay.” ChangMin nodded as JunSu pulled him into an embrace.

“Come on, you look too good to just spend the entire evening in here.” JunSu teased as he pinched ChangMin’s cheek.

 

KyuHyun was just in time, as he stepped outside to see the two men leaving the pharmacy holding hands and laughing. He swore softly under his breath. If looks could kill, poor JunSu would have just dropped dead on the streets right there and then.

“Maybe you should just give up.” Ryeowook patted his cousin’s back sympathetically.

“No! I know I can change his mind. He’ll see that I’m a much, much better man then Kim JunSu.” KyuHyun stubbornly insisted as he shook off his cousin’s hand.

“Wishful thinking on your part dearest, but from what I see.” Ryewook turned back and nodded his head at a customer. “They’re getting along very well, and Shim ChangMin is even more in love with his husband now, than ever before. Kim JunSu must be a magician of some sort…”

“Shut the hell up!” KyuHyun slammed his fist against the door frame before storming out of the coffee shop. Shim ChangMin is going to be his, even if it’s the last thing he do!

The cool early morning air couldn’t stop the warmth ChangMin was feeling right now. Warm, fuzzy and nice, in his hand was JunSu’s hand. They had just got off the train and were heading towards the cupcake shop.

 

“You don’t have to walk me to work.” JunSu giggled, he didn’t mean a word he said because he had thoroughly grown to enjoy these early morning walks with ChangMin. It had been 2 weeks since they started dating seriously, and he had learned so many things about his husband. More things in 2 weeks then the 4 months plus that they are married.  
ChangMin is a very loving and caring person who does not talk much but when he does he means everything he says. ChangMin is actually a sensitive person, but does not show it. ChangMin loves to read, he always has a book within his reach. ChangMin peels fruits beautifully and can put anyone to shame.  
ChangMin has a temper, one that Junsu himself had witnessed but ChangMin rarely shows it. Patience is something he has in abundance, because JunSu knows he isn’t one that is easy to get along with. ChangMin can be a little stubborn too, but he gives in easily to JunSu, too easily sometimes. JunSu felt guilty that he often took advantage of that fact.

“Jagiya?” ChangMin peered at the suddenly quiet JunSu. “Jagiya?” He called out again.

“Hmm?” JunSu smiled at him.

“You’re suddenly quiet. Are you alright?”

Lifting up a hand to caress ChangMin’s face JunSu teased. “I just wanted to hear you call me jagiya.”

“Oh.” ChangMin blushed and almost knock over JunSu when JunSu suddenly stopped walking.

“We’re here.” JunSu answered ChangMin puzzled look by pointing to the shop’s front.

“Oh.” He hadn’t realized that they had reached the shop.

“Oh? Oh? Spacing out were we?” JunSu cupped his husband face and watched those lovely brown eyes widen before pulling him closer for a slow, lingering kiss which left both men breathless.

“I’ll see you later?” JunSu pulled apart just long enough to talk before kissing ChangMin senseless again.

 

“Would you stop that!” Jae Joong snapped as he watched his dongsaeng run in and out of the kitchen with the spatula in his hands for the nth time that evening.

“Why isn’t he here yet?” JunSu was worried as he peered from the kitchen swinging doors. ChangMin was late. They always go home together now. He hoped ChangMin was safe. The last time he was late was because KyuHyun ‘took the wrong turning’ and they ended up taking the longer route. JunSu still had that uneasy feeling whenever KyuHyun was around. He didn’t know the man well enough to hate him, but he just didn’t like him.

“You never fretted over ChangMin like this” Jae Joong paused for a more dramatic effect. “…before.”

“No? I’m just you know…worried.” JunSu blush deepen under his hyeong’s scrutinizing look. “Something could have happened.” He began fiddling with his hand phone.

JunSu felt rather weird. What’s with all this emotion whenever anything concerning ChangMin props up? If he doesn’t see him or hear his voice, JunSu felt jittery and nervous but excited and almost like a teenager in love whenever ChangMin calls or is around.  
Misses him like hell even when he is just in another room a few feet away. In love? Could it be JunSu wondered that he was slowly falling in love with his own husband? “Where is he?” JunSu wondered aloud.

“Where’s who?” ChangMin waltzed in quietly and stood next to JunSu who was lost in his thoughts and had his back to the door.

“You! You’re here!” JunSu jumped before hugging ChangMin. “You’re late!”

“Sorry JunSu hyeong. But the trains weren’t cooperating today.”  
ChangMin smiled and leaned into JunSu as he felt JunSu’s head rest at the crook of his neck and JunSu’s arms around him. May be he should come late more often.

“Ehem!” Jae Joong rolled his eyes up, feigning annoyance although he was secretly pleased that his dongsaeng’s love life is improving by leaps and bounds. “We do have work to do.”

“Jae Joong hyeong, I’m sorry.” ChangMin quickly stretched his hand for an apron but found his movements restricted. JunSu was still holding him.

“Yah hyeong! He just got here!” JunSu pleaded. He didn’t feel like letting go ChangMin just yet.

Ducking his head JaeJoong tried to hide the smile forming on his lips and pretended to grumble under his breath.

“I saw that hyeong!” JunSu’s dolphin shriek made itself heard throughout the kitchen.

“Yah! Kim JunSu!” Jae Joong dipped his finger in flour with the intention of smudging JunSu’s nose with it.

“Hyeooong!” JunSu ducked, hiding his face in ChangMin chest. He used his husband as a shield which ended up Chang Min getting floured as well.  
Outside HeeChul shook his head. When will his dongsaeng grow up he wondered. He sighed as he examined the accounts and knew that once again they barely made it this month. Even with the extra business from Mirrors but it was just enough to keep afloat.

 

JunSu scrolled down the screen and checked for any orders for their cupcakes online and was disappointed to find none. “Oh well, maybe tomorrow.” He logged out and stepped out of the office. Shutting the door behind him he watched ChangMin serving hot drinks and juice to the customers. JunSu saw how polite he was as he patiently answered one of the customer’s questions.

ChangMin didn’t have to come to the cupcake shop after work. He could have just gone home and chill. Instead he chose to come and spend more time with the man he loves. Looking up ChangMin spotted the very man staring at him from across the room. While a small smile was playing on those luscious lips those dark eyes were telling another story. The memory of this morning’s kisses invaded his head.

JunSu’s lips were soft and sweet. He felt like he could never get enough of them. When they first kissed, ChangMin thought he was going to pass out. He’s knees felt wobbly, his heart almost stopped.

Flashback.

It was both their day off, actually ChangMin had practically begged YunHo to change his just for this week so that he could go out with JunSu. It would be their third date since they agreed to start over.  
ChangMin decided that he wanted to try this new eatery that served brunch. So off they went and after a satisfying brunch, a long walk to exercise all the unwanted calories away was in order. ChangMin spirits were soaring he didn’t care if he was walking barefooted on hot sand as long as he was with JunSu.

“Tell me something about you that I don’t know.” JunSu asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I like to be alone sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Don’t get me wrong. Aish! Why do you want to know?”

“I want to know, so that I can understand you better.” JunSu insisted as he casually slipped his hand into ChangMin’s.

“I don’t know why, I’m just like that.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay. Let’s play a game. I’ll ask something and you answer with just one word.”

“Sure.”

“Seasons; spring, summer, fall or winter?”

“Fall.”

“Mandoo or spring roll?”

ChangMin laughed before replying “Spring roll.”

“Chocolate; milk, dark or with nuts?”

“Mmm… Dark.”

“Where did you go on your first date?”

ChangMin replied back in a heartbeat. “University library.”

JunSu made a face that made ChangMin laughed.  
“Who was your first crush or love?”

ChangMin replied in a heartbeat “Kim JunSu to both.”

JunSu felt ChangMin’s fingers squeeze his. “Really?” He turned to face his husband who just nodded his head.

“JunSu hyeong? I love you.” ChangMin softly spoke as he bent and pressed his lips for the very first time on JunSu’s lips.

End of flash back

 

ChangMin found it difficult to look away and found himself in a trance like stupor staring unblinkingly at JunSu. It only when a small child accidently knocked into him did he snap out of it. Blushing furiously he apologized profusely before hurrying back into the kitchen.

“A rather slow night, huh?” ChangMin looked up and saw JunSu walking in towards his direction.

“Yeah.” ChangMin quickly slurped some water nosily as JunSu steps neared him.

“Jae Joong hyeong, that smells great. Need some help?” JunSu offered but remained standing next to ChangMin who was seated on one of the stools by the stainless steel working counter.

“I’m almost done. You could set the… table.” Jae Joong looked over his shoulders as he cooked their dinner. He saw both men were not paying any attention to him and were talking softly. JunSu had one arm lightly draped around his husband, while ChangMin was grinning and slowly turning pink with all the attention JunSu was showering him with.

If Jae Joong didn’t know better he’d thought JunSu was seriously flirting with ChangMin. Looks like the table will not be set, by either of them.

“You look tired, ChangMin-ah.” JunSu ran his fingers lightly through ChangMin’s hair. “Perhaps you should go home.”

“No! I mean umm… I’m fine.” ChangMin kept his hands on his knees as he quickly replied. No way is he going back to an empty apartment! He’d rather stay here with JunSu hyeong and besides, he liked what Junsu was doing to him now.

“Are you sure?” JunSu’s concerned face was so close, his nose bumped into ChangMin’s.

“I’m…I’m sure jagiya.” ChangMin softly replied. He could almost taste JunSu’s lips, it was so close.

“What were you thinking about just now?” JunSu straighten up but kept his arm possessively around ChangMin.

“Just now?” ChangMin gulped, his heartbeat was racing and his jeans suddenly became tight and uncomfortable. The kitchen seemed warmer too.

“Yeah, out there just now.” JunSu removed his arm but his fingers dance along ChangMin’s shoulders as he did. “You weren’t thinking of me were you?” JunSu teased as he nudged ChangMin’s hands away and lowered himself onto his husband’s lap.

Jae Joong decided that his poor brother in law had been teased enough. Even from across the kitchen he could see ChangMin face turning redder and redder.

“JunSu-ah unless you’re planning on eating your husband instead of my dinner, set the table, please.” Jae Joong raised his voice slightly, but there was no mistaking the teasing note in it.

JunSu turned slightly in his makeshift chair to answer his hyeong not realizing the agony his putting ChangMin in. “Hyeoong! We’re just talking.” JunSu pouted at his hyeong. “Fine, I’ll do it.” JunSu moved to stand up as so did ChangMin.

“No, no. You stay here, I’ll do it.” JunSu firmly pushed ChangMin back onto the stool and pecked his lips.

“O…okay.” Frankly ChangMin was glad he didn’t have to get up just yet. Was it just him or did the kitchen turned into a sauna?

 

“Something is bothering hyeong nim.” Jae Joong later on remarked as they were locking up for the night. HeeChul had left earlier.

“Huh?” JunSu was fixing the collar of ChangMin’s jacket that folded as he slipped it on.

“I saw him frowning over some papers as I arrived earlier on. They look like figures.” ChangMin patiently stood still while JunSu fussed over him.

“Do you think it’s concerning the shop?” JunSu finally satisfied with his husband appearance nodded and then linked his fingers with ChangMin’s.

ChangMin bent and placed a soft kiss on JunSu cheek. “Thanks jagiya.”

JunSu snuggling closer to ChangMin and rested his head on ChangMin’s shoulder while JaeJoong rolled his eyes up. They were sickeningly sweet and he wondered where’s Yesung. He was supposed to pick him up, Jae Joong didn’t think he could last another minute out here with these two love birds.

“I don’t know.” Jae Joong looked up and saw a car approaching. “Good night dongsaengs, my ride is here.” Yesung had arrived, finally! They too have begun dating steadily for the past few weeks.

“Good night, Jae Joong hyeong.” Both men chorused as they waved both of the older men goodbye.

“Get a room!” Jae Joong parting shot rang loud and clear.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, don’t you?” JunSu lightly pulled ChangMin closer.

“Huh?” ChangMin was still blushing from Jae Joong hyeong’s remark.

“I think it’s more of whose room.” JunSu grinned widely.

“As you wish, jagiya.” ChangMin leaned over and pecked JunSu’s lips.  
ChangMin had taken to calling JunSu jagiya every now and then. And it made him blush and giggle like a school girl every time without fail.

end of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Cupcakes is owned by the Kim brothers, Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Like any family, they have their fair share of problems both at work and at home.

“I’ve lost count the amount of time he came in looking for ChangMin!” YooChun grumbled as he shoved a morsel of chicken into his mouth. Both he and YunHo were having a late dinner after work at a roadside eatery.

“He? Who?” YunHo looked up inquiringly at his lover. Both his cheeks bulging with food.

YooChun picked up a paper napkin and leaned forward to wipe off some sauce that smudged YunHo handsome face. “That creep from Mirrors, Cho KyuHyun.”

“He seems to be more interested in ChangMin then the medicine.” Yunho nodded in agreement. “Let’s just ignore him, what harm can he do anyway? Perhaps it’s just a crush.”

YooChun was about to protest but changed his mind. He’ll just keep an eye on the creep.

“Mrs. Hwang was supposed to come in today, did I miss her?” YunHo had gone to the HQ of the pharmaceutical company they are attached to for a seminar.

“No to both questions, baby.” YooChun pinched his cheek. “Is she under the weather?”

“I hope not.” They both have come to love the elderly lady who frequented the dispensary.

 

“ChangMin and JunSu are getting along aren’t they?” Yesung carefully rinsed the dinner plates. Jae Joong had invited him for dinner at his apartment and in return for the free meal Yesung volunteered to clean up.

“Mmm?” Jae Joong dreamily replied as he stopped stirring the sugar in the coffee. He was blissfully happy. It would be great if this scenario replayed itself everyday for the rest of both his and Yesung’s life. Coming home from work, he’ll cook and Yesung doing the dishes. Jae Joong sighed loudly.

“Er…I was talking about ChangMin and …” Yesung grinned as he saw Jae Joong large eyes blinking rapidly trying to make sense of what Yesung was saying. Lost in dream world again our Jae Joongie.

“Oh, yes those love sick idiots.” Jae Joong hoped he recovered fast enough, his face burning with embarrassment.

“I don’t know if I ought to mention this, but KyuHyun…” Yesung immediately regretted voicing his thoughts the moment it came out. His dreamy Jae Joong in a blink of an eye turned into a vicious over protective mother hen. The glazed eyes became narrow with a suspicious glint.

“I know. I’ve seen him look at our ChangMin.” Yesung swallowed even Jae Joong’s voice sounded deeper and scarier.

“Who? Cho KyuHyun?” HeeChul had slipped in unnoticed. He threw his keys into the wooden bowl on the counter.

“Hyeongnim, you’re back. Had dinner?” Jae Joong reached over for an extra mug and poured a coffee for HeeChul.

“HeeChul ssi, good evening” Yesung bowed slightly.

“Yes, thanks.” He acknowledged both men with a curt nod. “JunSu is uneasy about him, I’m sorry Yesung ssi. He’s often at the pharmacy isn’t he?”

“I know. KyuHyun…”

“Is interested in our brother-in-law.” HeeChul grimly finished for him as he accepted the coffee from Jae Joong.

 

Next morning.

ChangMin stretched and slowly opened his eyes, afraid that last night was just a dream. But mere inches away, lay the love of his life. Eyes shut fast asleep curled up against him. It was no dream! ChangMin watched in fascination as JunSu slept. Propping himself on his elbow ChangMin continued staring at the cute button nose, smooth soft cheeks and plump kissable lips.

Last night JunSu hyeong was right, it was just a matter of whose room. The usual innocent good night kiss before retiring to their respective rooms was gone. Instead one kiss led to another that lasted longer and deeper followed by discarded clothes and both men in ChangMin’s bed.

He wanted to shout out to whole world, or least Seoul that he wasn’t a virgin anymore and that now he’d die a happy man. A quick glance at his watch told him that if he didn’t wake JunSu soon, he’s going to be late. Raining light kisses over JunSu face ChangMin waited for him to wake up.

“Mm…” JunSu smiled but eyes remained shut.

“Jagiya.” ChangMin gently shook him. “It’s time to get up.”

“Another minute, okay Min-ah?” Junsu snuggled closer to his husband.

ChangMin sighed as he stroked JunSu soft hair. Another minute?  
“JunSu hyeong.” ChangMin tried again.

“Okay, I’m up.” JunSu sat up a little too quickly. His small eyes flew open at the sharp pain that shot up his back, a reminder of last night.

ChangMin quickly put his arms around the smaller man. “Are you okay, hyeong?”

Smiling at his own silliness JunSu assured ChangMin that he was fine.

“I’m sorry.” ChangMin hung his head.

“Wae-o?” JunSu lifted ChangMin’s face with his two fingers. Brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

“Last night, I guess… I was umm…” Even with the dim lighting JunSu still saw a crimson tide awash the younger’s man face.

“Too umm…?” JunSu chuckled softly as he tried to get up then winced again. “Not your fault, I was being greedy.” It took ChangMin all but 2 seconds before he decided to carry JunSu to the bathroom. ChangMin placed one of JunSu’s arms over his shoulders. Then ChangMin slipped his own arms behind JunSu back and knees before carrying him to the bathroom.

“Woah! Where are we going, Min-ah?”

“Shower. I’ll help or you’ll be late and Jae Joong hyeong is going to be mad.”

“Oh?” JunSu couldn’t help but tease his shy husband. “I thought we were going to take a shower together.”

ChangMin blushed even more as he mumbled something.

“What baby? I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, please.”

The actual shower took place much later and by the time they both scrambled out of the apartment they almost missed the train.

 

“Thanks for walking me to work.” JunSu smiled at ChangMin. They were both standing in front of Kim’s Cupcakes, but JunSu made no move to enter neither did either man released their interlock fingers.

ChangMin nodded, his eyes never leaving his cute husband.

“Looks like Jae Joong hyeong is already here.” JunSu motioned with his head towards the small ray of light the escaped the kitchen door.

“Yeah.” ChangMin stepped closer to JunSu, lowered his head to capture JunSu’s soft lips. A few seconds later he stepped back still grinning. “I better go too.”

“Okay.” JunSu held ChangMin’s hand for a few more seconds before releasing them.

“I’ll wait until you go in.”

“No, I’ll wait until you get to the train station steps then I’ll go in.”

“Jagiya, you can’t possibly see it from here.”

“Then, let’s do this. Let’s do it together.” JunSu’s free hand caressed ChangMin’s cheek. “I’ll see you later?”

“I love you hyeong.”ChangMin softly said as he conceded and began walking backwards slowly while watching JunSu punch in the alarm code, raised up his hand to wave at him before slipping into the cupcake shop.

ChangMin stepped into the train sighing. JunSu hyeong never once replied back every time he told him he loved him. Patience ChangMin-ah, he consoled himself, the day will come.

 

“You’re late dongsaeng!” Jae Joong snapped, skipping all morning greetings.

“Good morning JaeJoong hyeong.” JunSu cheerfully greeted and ignoring his elder’s snappish remark.

Jae Joong looked at his dongsaeng and saw his smiling and quietly humming a tune. Grinning suddenly he casually remarked. “I take it, you took my advice?”

JunSu nodded and flashed his hyeong a huge smile. Jae Joong did a little victory jig.

 

“You know YunHo, I know that smile. It’s a kind of disease. No known cure.” YooChun pretended to ponder something while tapping his finger on his chin.

“Ah yes, that disease.” YunHo finally caught on his lover’s joke. “A rather common one amongst us humans. With our friend here it’s been going on for quite a while. It’s a serious case.”

“All the symptoms are here. Lost in their thoughts, eyes keep straying to the phone screen and those love bites.” YooChun spoke in a serious tone.

“Ah yes, Professor YooChun, that’s true.” YunHo was having trouble containing his laughter.

“Huh? What are you talking about, hyeong?” ChangMin was puzzled.

“L-O-V- E!” both men spell out loudly before bursting out laughing..

“Aish, hyeong.” ChangMin cheeks became red. He had blushed so many times recently, he’s sure the blood vessels in his facial region had become permanently enlarged. The teasing had started a few days ago when he had arrived early. Much earlier than usual and was caught day dreaming by the two men. YooChun being who he is managed to dig it out of ChangMin about his first time. And the teasing never ceased.

 

“Ping Pong” the automatic sensor placed at the door of the dispensary sounded.

Looking up all three men welcomed their customer although YooChun didn’t feel like it when he saw who it was.

“Ah Chang Min ssi.” KyuHyun was relieved to finally see ChangMin. He missed him, literally and physically.

“Oh, KyuHyun ssi, we haven’t seen you in days. Where were you?” YooChun purposely stood in front of him blocking his view of the younger lanky pharmacist.

 

“I think we need to restock on the supplies” JunSu pursed his lips as he saw that the baking supplies in their store room had decreased and HeeChul hyeong made no move to restock.

“I know, I already told HeeChul hyeong. But hyeong nim seemed rather preoccupied these days.” Jae Joong studied the leftovers from yesterday. They seem to be a lot more these days. He wondered if it was his baking methods gone wrong. They were both in the kitchen with HeeChul as usual manning the front.

“Hyeong, do you remember that empty lot a few door down? It’s taken and I saw a banner hung over the place. Opening soon would be a branch of WeR Cupcakes.” JunSu looked worried.

“WeR Cupcakes?” JaeJoong frowned but the sound of HeeChul raised voice brought both of them running to the front.

“Get the hell out of here!” HeeChul eyes were flashing angrily as he banged his fist on the counter.

“Please, hyeong let me see him.” A smallish man with small almond eyes begged. He suddenly spotted JunSu standing behind Jae Joong. “JunSu!” He cried out before HeeChul grabbed both his shirt lapel dragging his out.

Jae Joong stopped in his tracks when he saw what was happening and was about to help his hyeong when he felt JunSu’s hand clinging to his arm.

Turning around he saw JunSu’s eyes were wide and frightened. “Su-ah, let hyeong go.”

“I’m scared, hyeong.”

Firmly peeling his dongsaeng’s fingers off his arm Jae Joong replied “There’s nothing to be afraid of. Both your hyeongs are here.” He then proceeded to help HeeChul get rid of the man.

JunSu remained rooted to the ground. A barely audible whisper escaped his lips. “Jae Beom ssi.”

Both men were taller than the unwanted customer, so it was easy to haul him out and dump his sorry ass on the pavement outside.

“Stay there! One step inside our shop, I’m calling the police!” HeeChul spat on the man’s suit.

“I’ll personally kill you if you so much as touch that door.” Jae Joong pointed to the front door as he glared at the man now sprawled on his ass on the pavement.

“Please let me see JunSu, just for a few minutes.” The man begged, tears streaming down his face.

“He’s a happy man, he doesn’t need or want you. So f…k off!” Jae Joong sneered as he walked back to the shop.

 

“I was in Japan. We have some business there as well.” KyuHyun wished YooChun would just disappear or get lost from his sight.

“Really? Wow, did you hear that Yunnie?” YooChun remained rooted as he smiled at the now frowning KyuHyun. Thankfully for KyuHyun a customer came in required YooChun to attend to.

“I brought you this.” KyuHyun placed a bottle of clear pale yellow liquid in front of him. “Apple cider from Aomori, I hope you’ll like it.” KyuHyun eyes did a double take when noticed some familiar telltale reddish marks on ChangMin’s neck. ChangMin wasn’t wearing a tie today and the open collared shirt showed off some of JunSu’s passionate trophies for his husband.

“Thanks, KyuHyun ssi.” ChangMin picked up the bottle and examined it.

“Apple cider?” YunHo was allotted the task of annoying KyuHyun by YooChun. He was reluctant seeing that he’s the dispensary supervisor but Chunnie’s glare made him change his mind.

“We have lots of apple cider in Korea too.” YunHo had no idea where those words popped out from. This must be the after effects of hanging out with YooChun.

“Aomori is very famous for their apples.” KyuHyun explained. He only been gone a few days and JunSu had staked his claim over his ChangMin.

“KyuHyun ssi.” ChangMin decided that the bickering should end. “Thanks again, is there anything you need?”

Yes, you! KyuHyun wanted to scream but instead he smiled. “No thanks, well I gotta go.” He walked a few steps then stopped and turned.”Are you free this evening? There’s a musical on…”

“Musical? Aish! I’m sorry but I already have plans for this evening.” ChangMin apologized.

“What’s with that creep?” YooChun hissed even before the last customer left.

“Chunnie, shh!” YunHo clamped his boyfriend’s mouth with his hand.

“Hyeong, you were rather rude to the customer.” ChangMin pointed out.

“Me? Rude to whom? KyuHyun ssi? He wasn’t a customer. He just came to see you.” YooChun angrily retorted. “He’s interested in you and I don’t like that. You’re married and…”

“Chun-ah…” YunHo began but stopped at YooChun’s indignant look.

“Hyeong, we’re just friends. There’s nothing wrong with it.” ChangMin began helping YunHo rearranging the bottles of supplements on the shelf behind him.

“Friends? Would just friends be coming by everyday and asking you out? Or keep looking at you like that?” YooChun stood facing the both men with his hands on his hips.

“Like what?” ChangMin continued stacking the vitamins.  
“Arghh! Are you blind or plain stupid Min-ah?” YooChun was almost pulling his hair out with his hands.

 

“Is he still there?” Jae Joong asked HeeChul.

“Yes, it’s been 3 hours already and he’s still there.” HeeChul grimaced.

JunSu who had all this time silently hiding in the kitchen finally spoke up. “Maybe I should go and see him?”

“NO!!” Both hyeongs shouted at the same time.

“Su-ah, have you forgotten what that sewage rat did to you? That is Park Jae Beom out there. Not some old buddy you haven’t seen in a while.” Hee Chul forced himself to remain calm. “The pain and humiliation you suffered? I’ll gladly remind you if you did.”

“What time does ChangMin finishes work today?” Jae Joong had already dialed and his phone was poised at his ear.

“Around 7pm, why hyeong?” Junsu looked at Jae Joong who ignored him and was now speaking to someone on the phone.

“HeeChul hyeong.” JunSu turned to face his eldest hyeong. “Let me hear what he has to say. Then he’ll go away I’m sure. Standing out there, isn’t actually helping our business.”

“No.” HeeChul coldly answered.

“I’ll be okay hyeong nim. Please.” JunSu pleaded again. He was afraid to see Jae Beom again but he needed this. One last hurdle to get over this man, in a way he was glad Jae Beom turned up when he did. Everything with ChangMin is perfect and almost dreamlike, if he survive this nightmare then he’ll know everything else will be alright. “Please hyeong.” JunSu touched Jae Joong’s arm.

Jae Joong stopped talking on the phone, and firmly shook his head.

“Is that ChangMin you’re talking to? Let me speak to him.” JunSu was in fact surprised at his own calmness over the current situation. It’s all thanks to ChangMin, the anchor and love in his life. If this were to happen a few months ago, JunSu knew he would have just be a whimpering heap of nothingness.

end of chapter 9.


End file.
